Noche en el bar μ's
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: una noche como cualquier un grupo de amigos decide salir a conocer un nuevo bar, que es lo que sucedera? solo entren y lean ADVERTENCIA ESTO CONTIENE GENDERBERNDER quedan advertidos
1. locuras en el bar

**Love Live no me pertenece y esta historia contiene escenas muy indebidas xD mentira contiene cachondeo**

 **ATENCION CONTIENE GENDERBENDER Y SI NO TE AGRADA MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO**

-era una noche normal, el clima estaba cálido y yo quería salir a disfrutar de mi sábado libre con mis amigas de toda la vida- Eri-chan donde vamos a ir esta noche? –Kotori me sonreía divertida mientras Hanayo solo observaba la calle y los carteles de diferentes bares-

Hoy iremos a μ's un bar donde nuevo, lo visite la semana pasado sin que ustedes lo supieran –podía ver como mis amigas refunfuñaban por haberlas abandonado la semana pasada, peros solo fue porque quería ligar a una chica muy guapa qué me guio hasta ese lugar-

Adivinare por qué no nos avisaste –Hanayo sonrió divertida- estoy segura que Eri-chan se fue siguiendo una minifalda

Es lo más probable –mis amigas siempre acertaban y yo solo terminaba contándoles todo-

Bueno que podía hacer… esa falda me tenía hipnotizado era como si todo mi ser me dijese "vamos es tu oportunidad" y como siempre fui vilmente rechazado –suspire en derrota, pero rápidamente mi ánimo regreso cuando mis amigas se apegaron a mis brazos, pegando su humanidad a mi… soy un chico pervertido que adora a sus amigas pervertidas- ustedes si saben cómo animarme

Como siempre sabes que es un gusto –ambas me decían al unísono-

Chicas las amo, a veces pienso que mejor me quedaba con ambas y seriamos un trio de lo más feliz –sabía que mis amigas me mirarían raro, sé que ambas tienen gustos diferentes-

Sabes que no te vemos de esa manera, bueno de los años que nos conocemos tu eres como un hermano mayor, ¿cierto Hanayo? –Kotori se quedó mirando a Hanayo-

Si Eri-chan, creo que con los años solo te veo como a un hermano al igual que a Kotori-chan ambos son mis hermanos mayores –tanto Kotori como yo solo sonreímos y abrazamos a Hanayo quien fácilmente se sonrojaba por todo, a excepción cuando me quieren jugar una broma o quieren espantar a alguna chica interesada-

Bien basta de chácharas mis ladys hoy iremos a ese bar y nos emborracharemos como si el mundo se fuese a acabar –los tres nos encaminamos en búsqueda del bar μ's el cual no estaba muy lleno, al parecer solo se pueden hacer reservas con una semana- hoy estamos de suerte porque pedí una reserva la semana pasada –podía ver los ojitos brillantes de mis adorables amigas quienes se aferraron más a mis brazos… estas chicas están cada día más desarrolladas… y lo bueno es que son legales (ósea son mayores de 18 XD aquí los 3 tienen 25 años)-

Bienvenidos a μ's –esa voz… es la chica que me rechazo la semana pasada- oh eres tu otra vez –todo mi ánimo se estaba yendo por el desprecio de esa bella chica, pero debo ser fuerte y no demostrar flaquezas, soy un macho pecho de felpa como decían mis amigas por molestar-

Señorita no tengo tiempo para usted, hice una reservación a nombre de Ayase Eri y dos acompañantes y como vez traigo a mis buenas acompañantes aquí – soy un descarado, pero ellas ya lo saben, sin ninguna delicadeza pose mis manos en las caderas de mis amigas y las apegue a mí- ¿podrías dejarnos entrar ahora? –veía como la chica me veía de mala cara-

¿Y bien? –dijo Kotori y Hanayo estaban que se reventaban de risa, pero me siguieron el juego, ya que Kotori me abrazo por el cuello y Hanayo al ser más pequeña me abrazo por la cintura-

Está bien –la chica se me quedo mirando unos momentos para luego abrir la puerta y dejarnos entrar al lugar-

-una vez dentro fuimos a un lugar cerca de la pista de baile donde había una mesa libre- jajajaj que demonios fue eso –Hanayo se había recostado en el sofá a reírse-

Fue la chica que me rechazo la semana pasada –dije mientras mis amigas se burlaban en mi cara, ahora me arrepentía de decirles aquello-

Creo que iré por bebidas…aajajajajaj Eri-chan tu mala suerte no te abandona –Kotori se fue muy alegre pasando entre medio del tumulto de personas que bailaba en medio-

Eri-chan… no te preocupes, si esa chica no te quiere…-me voltee a ver a Hanayo quien se acercaba a mi peligrosamente, a veces siento que Hanayo me quiere violar…-hay muchas chicas que podrían ser muy feliz a tu lado, eres un chico atento, no tienes vicio solo eres medio otaku pero eso no importa –mi pequeña amiga se había recargado en mi hombro- además siempre nos has protegido de cualquier idiota… como el que viene ahí –ahora entendía su comportamiento, un chico de cabello corto y algo así como negro y rojo se acercaba a nosotros, algo en la mirada del chico me inquietaba- parece un perro en celo

-me quede mirando a Hanayo quien tenía cara de fastidio- creo que tienes razón, y que quieres que haga? –murmure para que mi amiga escuchara- puedes decirle que se aleje no crees?

-antes de que el chico se pudiese acercar más un fuerte golpe lo mando a volar causándonos a ambos asombro- eh regresado con las bebidas chicos –Kotori puede dar mucho miedo-

Muchas gracias Kotori-chan –la nombrada solo sonrió amablemente…. A veces pienso que, si Kotori matara a alguien, nadie lo notaria-

-bueno después de que el pobre chico perro saliese volando por los aires prácticamente, decidí que era hora de salir a bailar- bueno chicas este macho se ira a menear un rato, ustedes emborráchense lo que quieran yo pago –sabía que era mala idea, pero al final ellas me alimentan cuando no preparo la comida-

Gracias Eri-chan~~~ -Kotori ya estaba media mareada y Hanayo… está hablando incoherencias-

Hey tú! El rubio –dejé de mirar a mis amigas y al voltearme fui casi tragado por la masa de gente que bailaba, pero alguien tomo de mi mano y me apego a su cuerpo- ¿cómo te llamas? –era una bella chica un poco más baja- me llamo Anju y tú?

Eri –solo respondí mientras el ritmo de la música comenzaba a cambiar y se ponía más movida- Ayase Eri

Eri-kun eres muy guapo… dime quieres ir a otro lugar? – mmm si Hanayo y Kotori estuviesen aquí lo más seguro es que me dirían "esa tipa quiere tu cuerpo"- sé que lo quieres –sin ningún cuidado se aferró de mi cuello y jalo un poco quedando a su altura… unos bellos ojos violeta… y tiene trama como me gusta- anda di que sí… -lentamente se acercó a mi oreja la cual fue atacada en mordiscos y lamidas- tu amigo se ve que quiere –con cada cosa que decía mi respiración se agitaba aún más, y al parecer alrededor de nosotros nadie lo notaba o más bien a nadie le interesaba-

Anju –ya ni me interesaba lo que pasara si la chica quería un poco de diversión, quien soy yo para negársela, lo siento chicas, pero su adorable Eri se ira por un rato- solo un rato –mordí su cuello mientras observaba diferentes lugares ocultos de ese bar, según supe este lugar está equipado con todo… creo que la dueña es una promiscua-

Si necesitan un rato a solas el segundo piso, subes las escaleras y a mano derecha ahí una habitación la puerta es roja y si la luz está encendida puedes pasar –un tipo entre la multitud nos habló para luego desaparecer entre las sombras-

Gracias –sin más fuimos a ese lugar el cual estaba vacío, creo viene poca gente –

Kotori-chan porque siempre que estamos en un lugar así Eri-chan se va a remojar la nutria? –al parecer las chicas habían visto a su amigo largarse con Anju-

Eso es porque es un hormonal –Kotori iba por su tercer vaso de vodka- además nosotras no podemos darle ese tipo de gustos

Tienes razón –la menor bebía el ultimo poco de cerveza de su vaso-

¿Chicas quieres beber un rato? -un grupo de chicos se acercó a las chicas quienes los miraron con desconfianza-

Mm piensan emborracharnos y luego hacer una orgia? –Kotori quien era la mayor se rio a carcajadas de Hanayo quien había dicho eso haciendo sonrojar a los chicos quienes no se veían malas personas- oh a lo mejor planean grabarnos mientras nosotras hacemos yuri? –Kotori se estaba casi ahogando de risa por las cosas que decía Hanayo-

Estas bastante ebria, pero no queremos hacerles nada malo –un pelirrojo de ojos violeta había hablado ya que sus amigos estaban riendo por las ocurrencias de la chica- solo queremos pasar un rato sin todas esas chicas de ahí –apunto a un montón de chicas que tenían claras intenciones de otra cosa-

Que dicen chicas, podemos hacerles compañía un rato? –Kotori y Hanayo se quedaron mirando y luego asintieron dejándolos sentarse, el orden era así un joven de cabello azul al lado izquierdo de Hanayo y a su derecha el chico de cabello rojizo y al lado de este estaba Kotori y a la derecha de esta estaba el chico de ojos azules y cabello anaranjado y luego llego otro chico muy parecido al pelinaranja de ojos azules pero este era de ojos verde claro (tengo una confusion con el color de ojos de Rin)-

Bien es hora de presentarse! –todos asintieron- me llamo Kousaka Rin y estudio diseño gráfico, me gusta el deporte y conocer personas nuevas Nya!

-Kotori se le quedo mirando de pies a cabeza como si algo tramara pero que solo Hanayo noto- bien me presento soy Kousaka Honoka y soy hermano de Rin, por minutos soy mayor, estudio leyes, me gusta salir a divertirme

-Hanayo y Kotori se sonrieron divertidas- bien es mi turno, Minami Kotori y estoy trabajando en una compañía que diseña robot –todos se sorprendieron, seguramente pensaban que estaban estudiando- me gusta ver películas y salir con mis amigos a disfrutar

-el turno de uno de los chicos más serios- me llama Nishikino Maki, estudio medicina, mis pasatiempos son tocar el piano y a veces salir a divertirme con amigos

Bien es mi turno! –todos voltearon a Hanayo quien se había puesto de pie- me llamo Koizumi Hanayo y soy jefa de operaciones de alto riesgo en la empresa de robótica avanzada de Senhime –Honoka y Rin se quedaron observando asombrados a la chica quien no tenía para nada cara de manejar semejante puesto-

Se podría decir que Hanayo es también en parte mi jefa –Kotori se recargo en Maki quien se sonrojo levemente- y bien el ultimo eres tu –todos miraron al joven tímido de cabellera azul-

Eem está bien –un suspiro por parte del joven- mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, estudio para ser un profesor en el cual los jóvenes puedan confiar –el chico sonreía orgulloso-

Eso es muy noble Umi-kun –Hanayo alagaba a Umi quien se iba sonrojando lentamente-

Umi-chan siempre ha sido muy paciente y amable –Honoka hacia sonrojar aún más al pobre chico-

-luego de estar más de un rato entre risas y de conocerse mejor tanto Honoka como Rin se fueron a algún lugar de la pista de baile- lamento la demora chica –la voz de Eri se escuchaba agotada y un poco frustrada-

Por tu cara diría que no la pasaste bien –Eri solo suspiro- por cierto, te presento a Maki y Umi –ambos saludaron con la mano al chico quien correspondió- ¿así que mm nos contaras que paso?

Emm creo que eso será mañana, ahora por favor escóndanme… esa chica está loca –a lo lejos se veía como una chica de melena castaña y ojos violeta buscaba desesperada a alguien-

Puedes alejarla por las buenas oh por las malas –Maki murmuro mientras todos observaban como la chica estaba a punto de mirar donde ellos se encontraban- detrás de estos asientos ahí un espacio en el cual te puedes ocultar

-sin más Eri se lanzó al lugar quedando escondido- ustedes no han visto a un chico alto, rubio y de camisa negra? –todos negaron a la chica quien se veía enojada- si lo ven deben avisarme

Mmm y porque deberíamos? –Umi quien durante la charla con las chicas había bebido un poco más de lo que su cuerpo soportaba ahora estaba borracho, pero por divertido que fuese no se le notaba- tú no eres muy lista

¿A qué te refieres? –la chica se quedó mirándolo con desprecio- el me ama

Mmm si te amara no lo estarías buscando –Hanayo se había metido en la pequeña discusión que mantenían Umi y Anju-

Nee Maki-kun –el pelirrojo se volteo a mirar a Kotori quien se le abalanzo encima y lo beso sin importarle un carajo que Hanayo oh Umi los estuviesen viendo-

Bien lo que quiero decir es que solo eres una tipa que se acuesta con el primero que ve –Umi se había puesto de pie y encarado a la tipa quien se veía con unas ganas enormes de abofetearlo- lo escucho bien señorita…

Porque mejor no vas donde alguien a quien le interese tu problema, además tu sola te buscaste que el huyera –Hanayo había tomado de la mano a Umi quien estaba un poco mareado-

Saben que, por mí se pueden ir al carajo –Anju se fue indignada mientras que Umi y Hanayo se habían sentado nuevamente y ahora se reían divertidos mientras tanto Eri asomaba la cabeza desde atrás del asiento-

¿Ya está libre el lugar… emm Kotori? –Eri mientras salía de su escondite vio a Kotori encima de Maki quien no se veía para nada incomodo con la chica encima-

Bueno al menos se está divirtiendo –Umi se había sonrojado, pero sonreía divertido de ver a su amigo en esa situación-

Mm creo que seremos ignorados un rato –murmuro Eri mientras se presentaba a Umi- un gusto mmm ¿Umi? –el nombrado asintió- me llamo Ayase Eri, soy amigo de Kotori y Hanayo, soy dueño de la empresa donde Kotori y Hanayo trabajan –la cara de asombro de Umi era evidente ya que Eri no se veía mayor que el- jejeje un gusto de conocerte Umi

El gusto es mío, quien diría que me encontraría con el dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de robótica del mundo –Eri solo sonreía divertido-

No es para tanto, es un pervertido, otaku, amante de pacotilla, pero es un fiel amigo que jamás dejara que algo malo nos pase –Hanayo abrazaba afectuosamente a Eri quien solo sonreía-

Veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien –la voz de una mujer atrajo la atención de todos los demás incluso de Maki y Kotori quienes poco y nada les faltaba para quitarse la ropa-

Tu eres Yazawa Nico, la dueña de μ's –Maki quien se había acomodado la ropa y ahora estaba sentado correctamente observaba a la mujer quien sonreía divertida ya que el resto se sorprendió de tener a la mismísima dueña del lugar-

Un placer señora –Eri se había levantado de su asiento y acercado a tomar la mano de Nico quien acepto educadamente-

Es todo un galán de pacotilla –murmuro Umi cerca del oído de Hanayo quien solo asintió divertida-

¿Quieren venir a nuestro salón VIP? –Nico sonreía amablemente mientras en ese momento los hermanos Kousaka se acercaban al grupo el cual solo le hizo señas para que los siguieran-

¿A qué viene tanta amabilidad Nico-san? –Hanayo estaba sentada en un suave sofá el cual le estaba provocando sueño-

Digamos que han sido los únicos que le han hecho frente a esa tipa loca –Kotori observo el lugar y estaba encantada con el decorado que era todo con cortinas y encajes color pastel-

No pensé que fuese tan problemático –Eri estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo mientras con disimulo le miraba las piernas a Nico esta era una mujer alta, con una cálida mirada, se veía casi maternal pero no se veía tan mayor que él- mm Nico-san disculpé mi atrevimiento, pero ¿qué edad tiene usted?

-todos los chicos se quedaron observando a la mujer mayor quien sonrió- eso deberás averiguarlo con mucho esfuerzo querido Ayase-kun –todos en ese lugar se dieron cuenta del tono sugerente- bueno creo que debo retirarme, sean bienvenidos a mi bar, si desean algo usen el teléfono de esa esquina y se comunicaran de inmediato conmigo –sin más la mujer se fue dejando embobado a Eri quien poco le falto para seguirla como un perro faldero-

Nya~~ que mujer tan bella –Rin se había acercado a una mesa donde había varias cosas- miren encontré unas cartas –Honoka tomo asiento cerca de Kotori quien se acomodó dejándole un espacio-

¿Juguemos? –todos asintieron y se acomodaron en un círculo alrededor de una mesa- el juego es el normal de hacer pares, pero el que pierda se debe quitar una prenda-

-el primero en perder fue Umi quien a petición de todos se quitó la playera- esta vez no perderé –Umi decía mientras repartía las cartas. Ninguno noto que Kotori y Hanayo se habían coludido para hacerlos perder a todos ya que solo bastaba con una mirada para saber lo que ambas tenían-

-después de unas horas de juego alguien suavemente golpeo la puerta del salón VIP entrando con cuidado de no interrumpir- mm se ve que ustedes saben divertirse –murmuro Nico la dueña quien veía como todos los chicos estaban en un rincón solo en ropa interior mientras que las chicas solo habían perdido los zapatos y unas blusas que para decepción de los chicos debajo llevaban unas playeras delgadas-

¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Kotori sonrió amablemente-

Es hora de cerrar el bar y ustedes son los últimos –decía apenada la mujer- así que debo pedirles que se retiren –

No tenía idea que ya era tan tarde –Eri y los demás rápidamente se vistieron rápidamente para retirarse- Nico-san me gustaría pedir esta habitación el próximo sábado también –la mujer asintió mientras se disponía a acompañarlos a la salida, mientras charlaban Eri se acercó a la mujer quien solo sonrió-

Si quieres mi numero debes dejar de intentar averiguar mi edad Ayase-kun –lentamente la mujer tomo por la camisa a Eri jalándolo cerca de su rostro- eres muy guapo, pero eres un idiota al momento de intentar conquistar a alguien, galán de pacotilla –Eri estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras asentía a todo lo que la mujer le decía, no podía apartar la mirada de esos atrayentes ojos rojos- si me prometes no hacer nada con ninguna mujer la próxima semana obtendrás mi numero

-Eri lentamente se iba acercando a Nico quien sonreía de manera seductora- eres una tramposa… pero si tú lo pides –antes de que el rubio pudiese acercarse más la mujer retrocedió divertida- ni siquiera uno de despedida al menos?

Lo pensare durante la semana galán –sin más Nico se retiró dejando a Eri en la entrada del bar con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y con un severo problema en su entrepierna la cual cubrió con un gorro que en ese momento llevaba Kotori-

Era mi gorro favorito idiota –mientras tanto los otros chicos estaban pensando en cómo llegar a sus departamento-

si quieren les damos un aventón? –así comenzó una divertida amistad entre el grupo de jóvenes quienes cada semana se juntaban en el mismo bar a la misma hora, mientras que Eri consiguió el número de Nico quien se la hizo muy difícil-

 **Continuara…**

 **Bien esto es otra historia nueva, y como siempre sin ningún sentido xD ajajaj ok no solo quería salir de los shipeos de siempre y mezclar diferentes cosas, y si se preguntan por Nozomi mm aun sigo pensando que papel darle**


	2. declaracion de guerra?

**Love live no es mío o jamás se acabaría μ's**

Como podría decir esto… Nico-san -me quede mirando fijamente a esa mujer frente a mí, su cálida sonrisa me tenía nervioso- me preguntaba si tu quisieras salir conmigo a una cita -era la primera vez que me sentía tan nervioso-

Lo siento Ayase-san, pero no puedo -creo que fue mi imaginación o quizás las copas que esa noche bebimos en el bar, pero pude ver como Nico-san me observaba con un poco de tristeza-

¿Es porque soy feíto cierto? -rápidamente su mirada cambio y una leve sonrisa apareció lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera aún más rápido- te has reído… así que es porque soy feíto

¿Creo que ya es hora de que se vayan a casa Minami-san podrías llevarlo a casa? -Kotori solo sonrió y negó divertida mientras tomaba de la mano a Honoka y Maki quienes se dejaron arrastrar por una de mis mejores amigas- ehh! Sonoda-san tu podrías? -pero también fue jalado del lugar junto a Rin por Hanayo quien solo sonrió divertida- …Eri-kun tenías todo planeado desde un principio o me equivoco? -Nico me quedo mirando con mala cara ya que solo habíamos quedado completamente solos-

Solo quería estar un rato más contigo… me gustaría saber más de ti -a cada paso que me acercaba ella retrocedía uno hasta topar con la puerta- Nico-san porque siempre me evades…quiero decir ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos conocemos y aun sigues rechazando mis invitaciones… sería mejor que me rechazaras de una vez por todas y te dejare en paz para siempre, si quiere no volveré a venir a este bar nunca más -creo que el alcohol me está afectando a cada momento porque siento mis mejillas arder pero no importaba mucho ahora-

Tu realmente no entenderías -Nico desvió su mirada- vamos es hora de que te marches, llamare un taxi -solo negué para tomarla por la cintura-

Esto parece una telenovela, Nico dime porque no me rechazas, pero tampoco me aceptas -ninguno nos movíamos de aquel lugar hasta que ella saco su móvil y pude ver el porqué de su constante rechazo- tienes una hija… -ella solo asintió suavemente-

Solo quiero que ella sea feliz… aunque por mi trabajo no puedo desearle siquiera los buenos días, pero aun así es una chica lista y siempre esta con una sonrisa -lentamente fui soltando a Nico quien guardo su móvil y se alejó de mi- ahora entiendes porque no puedo aceptar tu invitación

-ahora me sentía realmente culpable por todos esos días que la estaba molestando para que aceptara salir a una cita, ella tiene familia- creo que debo pedir perdón por todo esto Nico-san -lentamente me encaraba- aun así, Nico es una mujer fascinante y al menos me gustaría que fuese una amiga, pero si aun así no lo acepta esta bien para mí, no quiero que su esposo se enoje

Su padre nos dejó cuando supo que ella venía a este mundo -murmuro Nico mientras se acercaba a mí, mientras me abrazaba recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho- no entiendo porque no puedo rechazarte… pero ahora espero que puedas entender porque no puedo aceptarte, nadie aceptaría a una mujer con una hija -tenía muchos sentimientos en mi cabeza, uno de ellos era ira contra el tipo que dejo a tan hermosa mujer y a una pequeña, pero algo mas había creo que es esperanza…-

-correspondí el abrazo de manera posesiva mientras en mi mente solo había una cosa…" quiero hacer feliz a Nico y a su hija"- puede que pienses que aun soy joven, pero me gustaría estar aún más cerca de ti… quisiera conocer a esa pequeña -Nico no me miraba, pero podía sentir como se apegaba a un más a mi como sus brazos temblaban ligeramente-

¿Entiendes que lo que quieres hacer es algo que podría ser demasiado para ti? -solo me reí y me quedé mirándola fijamente hasta que al fin nuestras miradas se conectaron-

si puedo manejar a un grupo lleno de hormonales, creo que puedo tratar con lo que sea -sonreí confiado ante Nico quien solo me dio un suave golpecito en el hombro-

-Nico solo negó divertida- es hora de que te vayas a casa, ya es hora de cerrar así que te dejare en tu casa- Nico se fue a buscar sus cosas y les pidió a los guardias junto al nuevo barman que se encargaran del cierre a lo que ellos solo aceptaron, al parecer todos los empleados en ese lugar son personas a quienes Nico les tiene mucha confianza- nos conocemos de preparatoria es por eso que puedo confiar en ellos -Nico me dijo al momento en que subimos a su auto-

-mientras íbamos camino a mi departamento observaba detenidamente cada detalle, cada gesto y a veces unas muecas al manejar… creo que Nico se percató porque en uno de los semáforos me observo y sonrió amablemente- porque eres tan bella? -sonreí triunfante al ver como se sonrojaba y continuaba su marcha-

Aun me pregunto, como es que las chicas caen rendidas ante semejante pedazo de idiota -algo confundido me senté bien en mi asiento, al parecer había descubierto a una nueva Nico. Esto se pone emocionante- no me mires así

¿Como? -me quede mirándola fijamente hasta que con su mano aparto mi rostro- porque no me miras ahora Nico?

Sera porque voy manejando y si sigues molestando voy a arrojarnos por un acantilado -a lo último me reí, pero al ver su sonrisa malévola me deje y continuamos en silencio el trayecto que acabo en pocos minutos- … no pensé que viviéramos prácticamente en la misma cuadra… -murmuro al momento de dejarme en la entrada-

¿Así que Nico es mi vecina? -solo desvió su mirada por lo que aproveche y antes de bajarme con delicadeza pase mi brazo por su cuello acercándola a mí- Nico… -susurre suavemente en su oído lo que hizo que se estremeciera- cuando dije que me gustaría estar aún más cerca de ti y tu hija hablaba enserio -de apoco me acerque a su rostro el cual estaba sonrojado-

Eri…-fue lo último que escuche porque me quede profundamente dormido-

¿Tú eres idiota o te botaron de chiquito? -mi amiga Hanayo me observaba desde MI asiento de jefe mientras que yo estaba sentado en un rincón abrazado de uno de mis hermosos ficus… si, aunque parezca un tipo rudo me gusta cuidar plantas-

Hanayo-chan no creo que debas ser tan estricta con él, recuerda que esa noche bebimos más de la cuenta… -Kotori y Hanayo se sonrojaron más de la cuenta, algo me ocultan- además Eri fue el que se bebió toda esa botella de vodka solo

Aun así… por dios… está bien no diré nada mas -Hanayo prácticamente estaba recostada en mi escritorio-

Siento que ustedes me ocultan algo chicas, será mejor que hablen de aquel día -me quedé mirándolas desde detrás de mi ficus como si fuese un león oculto entre los arbustos y al parecer di en el clavo porque ambas estaban sonrojadas hasta las orejas- jo jo al parecer ustedes tuvieron una mejor noche, o me equivoco

Eettoo… -ambas balbuceaban cosas incomprensibles, hasta que Kotori comenzó a contar algo, aunque parecía bien loco y sacado de quicio- solo diré que Maki-kun y Honoka-kun están en muy buena forma -Hanayo y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta sorprendidos por lo que esta pajarraca pervertida había dicho- no me vean así! Mooo -sin más huyo a su sección en donde nadie la molestaría-

No me esperaba eso…-Hanayo me quedo mirando un momento y luego se levantó para salir de mi oficina, tratando de huir-

Tú no te vas a librar Hanayo -intenté salir lo más rápido que pude desde detrás de mis ficus, pero la muy cabrona de Hanayo me lanzo el papelero en pleno rostro lo que me dejo fuera de combate y ella pudo huir como una gacela-

-luego de un rato recogiendo el desorden que dejo Hanayo recordé que hoy teníamos una visita guiada para una escuela- necesitare ayuda… -no termine mi frase ya que dos mensajes me llegaron… adivinen de quienes eran…-traidoras! tendré que ocuparme de todo -si… Kotori y Hanayo me dejaron con todo el trabajo de guiar a un montón de niñitos, sin más suspire preparándome para lo que se venía ahora-

Muy chicos la profesora no ha podido venir con nosotros, pero me hare cargo de todo -o milagrosa Madoka… esa voz la eh escuchado antes, alabado sea satanás… ejem digo alabada sea Homucifer por traer al profesor en práctica Umi-

Bienvenidos a Senhime, una de las empresas de robótica avanzada más importantes del país -todos los jóvenes se voltearon a mirarme… esto me está excitando todos me ven con caras sorprendidas- mi nombre es Ayase Eri y soy el jefe y dueño de esta gran empresa -ahora si siento que estoy brillando-

Eri-san -Umi se me acerco y tomo mi mano de manera muy educada, a veces pienso que es gay… bueno no importa todos caen rendidos ante mí -no pensé que usted guiaba las visitas –

Digamos que no me gusta estar mucho rato en mi oficina y además me gusta estar cerca de las personas -acomode mi saco y camine en dirección a la puerta de entrada- bueno chicos es hora de entrar y recuerden si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarlas a mi o a algunos de las personas aquí

Wouu es completamente diferente a lo que había escuchado -uno de los chicos se acercó a mí- pensé que todo era como en las películas, como explicarlo -el joven se veía entusiasmado- oscuro y con personas serias y poco sociables

La gran mayoría de las personas tiene ese pensamiento antes de venir aquí -tengo una sensación en mi espalda… es como si alguien me observara todo el tiempo, pero cada vez que volteaba no veía a nadie-

Escuche el rumor que su jefe era un enfermo depravado y que se inventó una robot para complacerse -dijo uno de los chicos a lo que fue regañado por Umi el pobre hombre aún no se acostumbra a las tonterías de los jóvenes- bueno solo fue un rumor por la internet

Si también existe el rumor que su jefe acosa a las empleadas -sentía como atravesaban mi pobre corazón con esas mentiras… solo un poco-

Creo que es solo gente que se dedica a esparcir rumores a diestra y siniestra para dañar la buena fama del dueño de esta empresa -una suave voz callo todos los murmullos a lo que me voltee y vi unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y una cabellera violeta…siento que la eh visto en alguna parte, estaba quieto observando a esa joven quien sonrió al mirarme de pies a cabeza… creo que el estar tanto tiempo en los Eroge me está afectando la cabeza…pero esa chica se relamió los labios-

Deberían aprender a Yazawa-san ella no se deja llevar por esos rumores -creo que Umi no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero luego cuando se me quedo mirando pude descifrarlo al momento-

-tenía que pensar rápido y ahora es el momento de improvisar- muchas gracias señorita, ahora chicos no quiero que piensen que los estoy regañando o algo por el estilo, pero antes de hablar de una persona sea quien sea primero asegúrense y verifiquen si su fuente es confiable -ante eso todos asintieron de manera positiva, para luego continuar la guía pro toda la compañía hasta la hora de un breve descanso en el patio de la empresa donde me senté junto a Umi quien parecía relajarse un poco- aunque no lo parezca ellos te respetan mucho

Si… aunque su profesora está apunto de renunciar, creo que antes se comportaban horriblemente mal, incluso de todas las clases esta es la peor…según todos los profesores, aunque desde mi punto de vista solo son incomprendidos -Umi puede ser muy optimista, solo espero que no se decepcione- además creo que me hacen un poco más de caso ya que no me deje intimidar el primer día

Eso sí es bueno, ¿así que como es que conseguiste que los dejaran salir? -el solo sonrió un tanto apenado- no me digas… estas dispuesto a correr un riesgo tan grande como ese? -el solo asintió- eres valiente, arriesgar todo por ellos

Me prometieron que se comportarían, ¿además que puede salir mal? -ambos observamos a un grupo que charlaba tranquilamente- no comprendo porque dicen que son malos

Digamos que ya sé por qué -me quede observando bien lo que estaba haciendo el grupo así que me acerque a ellos pidiéndole a Umi que no se acercara- chicos podemos charlar un momento-todos asintieron y ocultaron algo a lo que solo sonreí- ¿díganme alguna vez han pensado que harán con su futuro?

¿Somos la lacra de la sociedad, que podríamos hacer si todos te califican así? -uno de los jóvenes me miraba desafiante a lo que solo me quede observándolo fijamente cambiando un poco de mi sonrisa a una cara seria que hizo a todos sentirse intimidados-

El comportarte como un delincuente no te hará mejor, además el robar piezas de una empresa tan grande como esta no te hará el mejor, solo hará que tus padres o la persona que este a tu cargo se entristezca y esto va para todos los que tomaron algo, si quieren ser algo en esta vida deben esforzarse lo más que puedan y ser los mejores, demuestren que pueden ser los mejores y tendrán un puesto asegurado en esta empresa así que ahora devuélvanme esas piezas o los arrojare a uno de los fosos de pruebas con armas secretas -todos los chicos me devolvieron las cosas que al final solo resultaron ser unas cuantas porquerías defectuosas-

Umi-sensei no sabía que usted conociera a tal persona -mientras charlaba con los chicos de reojo pude observar como la misma joven de cabello violeta se había acercado a Umi quien se veía un tanto intimidado-

Hay va Nozomi nuevamente -murmuro una de las chicas cerca del grupo en el que estaba- se comporta como una cualquiera… -wouuu las chicas de hoy en día sí que son groseras así que nuevamente Eri-sensei debía charlar con ellas-

Chicas expresarse así de una compañera no está bien -me senté junto a ellas quienes se sonrojaron al verme tan cerca- no sean tímidas que no muerdo -lo último lo dije bajo y guiñándoles un ojo, ajajajjaj el F.B.I me atrapara pronto-

Ayase-san? Es solo que se comporta de manera tan arrogante, nunca nos dirige la palabra o nos mira con despreció… igual que algunos profesores -así que no solo es un problema con los chicos-

Mmm es una chica difícil de tratar supongo -las chicas solo asintieron- bueno para eso lo mejor es acercarse de apoco, aunque si no quiere compañía simplemente no insistir, pero recuerden esto -incluso los chicos se habían acercado a nosotros- JAMAS aíslen a nadie, o estarán haciéndole lo mismo que hacen los profesores con ustedes, me han comprendido? -todos asintieron- solo denle su espacio a veces las personas necesitan eso

-al final del día todos los chicos y chicas iban sonrientes, con nuevas expectativas de sus futuros y el pobre de Umi se sentía un tanto acomplejado porque sus alumnos le dieron las gracias de manera afectuosa por haber arriesgado su puesto al momento de sacarlos así- bueno ha sido agradable estar con ustedes hoy y si algún día tienen dudas o quieren un trabajo de medio tiempo pueden venir a hablar conmigo personalmente -les sonreía a todos mientras subían al bu que los llevaría de regreso a su escuela pero alguien me observaba y se acercó a mi…-

No creas que te dejare tan fácil estar con mi madre -fue como una patada a los huevos, la hija de Nico me declaro la guerra, sin más se subió al bus antes de irse Umi se despidió de mi-

Nos vemos este viernes para un nuevo reto de bebidas -el solo asintió-

Puedes darle esto a Hanayo… es que pensé que podría verla…- aww tenemos a un enamorado- por favor, pero no se lo digas a nadie más -rápidamente el pobre se subió al bus echo un tomate-

Hanayo-chan~~ tengo una entrega especial para ti, de uno de tus admiradores -luego de que se fueran me dirigí directo a mi oficina y por altoparlante llame a Hanayo quien se demoró un tiempo record- wou un minuto con cincuenta segundos subiendo 10 pisos por la escaleras -como sé que subió por las escaleras, es porque detesta los ascensores-

Idiota! ¡Ahora todos me van a molestar! -Hanayo había levantado nuevamente la papelera dispuesta a lanzarlo por mi cabeza cuando Kotori entro a mi oficina-

Hanayo-chan no creo que debas golpearlo o no sabré quien es tu admirador -Kotori le quito el basurero-

Gracias Kotori -sin más le entregue el regalo que Umi me había encomendado entregar a Hanayo quien se sonrojo al ver el remitente- lo tienes loquito -le dije mientras sacaba del interior del regalo una pequeña cajita con una cadena y unos pendientes, para después sacar una alpaca pequeña de felpa la cual Kotori intento tomar pero que no logro-

Y cuando alguien me dará un regalo a mi -dijimos al mismo tiempo con Kotori viendo como Hanayo estaba con una sonrisa hasta las orejas-

El único regalo que recibí fue una declaración de guerra por parte de la hija de Nico -suspiré derrotado mientras me iba a mi rincón junto a mis ficus nuevamente a vista y paciencia de mis dos mejores amigas-

Quien diría que el gran Ayase caería ante algo tan insignificante -esa molesta voz- hola chicas que tal ha sido su vida sin mí -qué asco ahora mi vida se va a la chingada-

Si no tienes buenas noticias mejor te largas Arisa -mi hermana menor y dueña de una pastelería junto a su esposo Yukiho el cual es un ángel comparado con esta cosa llamada hermana-

Mamá y Papá se van a vivir a Rusia -que bien por mis viejos al fin podrán estas solos como siempre lo quisieron, la mirada de Arisa me indicaba que algo más se venía- y vas a ser tío

El anticristo llegara -recibí un golpe por parte de las tres por decir la verdad-

Felicidades Arisa -bla bla bla la bla bla y se pusieron como si yo no existiese se largaron dejándome tirado en el piso, aunque ya era hora de que me retirara, pero antes de poder hacerlo un pequeño problema ocurrió y me tuve que quedar hasta el otro día junto a varios ingenieros arreglando el problema-

-ya por la mañana el problema estaba solucionado- Pueden descansar hoy chicos, ya que se quedaron toda la noche -los hombres agradecieron mi gesto y fueron a descansar a casa mientras que yo estaba muerto de sueño, pero junto a Kotori y Hanayo mi trabajo se hizo un poco más ligero hasta la tarde cuando por cosas de la vida alguien golpeo a mi puerta- adelante -dije con desgano mientras me intentaba acomodar en mi asiento pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Nozomi en la entrada- que haces aquí?

Digamos que deje algo pendiente contigo -creo que cerró la puerta porque luego se acercó a mí y se sentó en el escritorio lo que me dejo casi sin aire-

Creo que deberías bajarte, esto no es una silla -me quede mirándola intentando con toda mi fuerza de voluntad el no mirarle las piernas o alguna parte de su cuerpo, solo la observaba a los ojos…-

Entonces me podría sentar aquí -santa Madoka porque me haces esto, tenía todo mi cuerpo rígido y estaba casi sudando y rogándole a todos los dioses existentes en la tierra que no se levantara cierta cosa- ¿qué es lo que tramas con mi madre? Te vi el otro día cuando te bajo de su auto y te llevo hasta tu departamento -ni yo sé cómo llegue a casa, pero ahora me acaban de aclarar todo- ya tuve suficiente con el inútil de mi padre biológico como para que aparezca un pelmazo a fastidiar nuestra vida -esta chica es ruda- así que mejor hare que mi madre te deje de una u otra manera -espera… ella cree que ya somos pareja…creo que me estoy babeando al pensar en cómo sería que Nico-chan fuese mi esposa –

 _Nico ya eh llegado a casa -una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y hermosa mirada borgoña se acerca desde la cocina con un delantal solamente encima-_

 _Eri-kun bienvenido a casa -lentamente se acerca a mi tomándome por el cuello y besándome suavemente mientras la tomo por la cintura, en el proceso bajo mis manos a su trasero- quieres cenar, o prefieres una ducha… -lentamente su rostro se sonroja mientras se aparta un poco de mí y se quita el delantal enseñándome su hermoso cuerpo- ¿o me prefieres a mí?_

oye depravado despertaste de tu alucinación? -de golpe me sacaron de mi sueño y me quede mirando de mala gana a Nozomi quien se había puesto de pie observándome- eres un depravado te excitas solo de alucinar? -apunto sin descaro a mi entrepierna a lo que iba a replicarle, pero mire mi entrepierna y sí que estaba excitado imaginando a Nico de esa manera-

bueno y que tanto si quiero estar con tu madre? No me compares con los demás, tu madre y tu merecen toda la felicidad del mundo y me gustaría poder estar a su lado -Nozomi se quedó mirándome de manera retadora sin creerme ninguna palabra- vamos Nozomi al menos pensé que tú me ayudarías

De mí no tendrás ayuda, junto a mi madre tengo todo lo que quiero -apretaba con fuerza sus puños y pude ver que tenía ganas de llorar- no quiero ver triste a mamá nuevamente… ella no merece que nadie le levante la mano -me quede frio en ese momento sin pensarlo me acerque a la chica quien se asustó-

quien fue? -mi cara ahora sí que daba miedo y solo tenía ganas de reventarle la cara al bastardo que se atrevió a levantarle la mano a Nico- Nozomi dime donde lo encuentro? -creo que levante un poco mi voz porque la chica se asustó más-

por favor no hagas nada… él es muy peligroso -no me importaba nada y si tenía que acabar con él lo haría ahora mismo- pa-papá a veces va a casa, y como mamá no lo deja entrar se pone muy violento…

Nozomi yo solo quiero que ustedes sean felices, me entiendes? -ella solo asintió- así que ahora me dirás donde lo encuentro

-No paso mucho tiempo hasta llegar a una casa donde había un tipo en el piso al momento de ver- es él -apunto al hombre a lo que me baje rápidamente encare al tipo-

¿Usted es el padre de Nozomi? -el hombre se puso a mi altura y me miraba con mala cara-

¿Quien eres tú? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con ese par de zorras? -el desprecio en su voz me hizo apretar fuertemente los puños- acaso vienes a pedirme permiso para cogerlas?

Sera mejor que se retracte de todo lo que está diciendo en estos momentos -el hombre se echó a reír para luego escupir al piso cerca de mis zapatos-

Todo hubiese sido mejor si las hubiese matado cuando esa bastarda venia en camino -fue lo último que escuche ya que con todas mis fuerzas le di un puñetazo que lo envió de lleno al piso al parecer le bote unos dientes- tienes agallas niño bonito -de su ropa saco una navaja con la cual intento atacarme pero al estar ebrio no daba una, así que nuevamente le di un golpe ahora en el estómago para volver a dejarlo en el piso en el cual le di una certera patada en el estómago dejándolo fuera de combate y así sin más llame a la policía para que se lo llevaran-

¿Oye estas bien? -Nozomi me observaba asustada al momento de subirme nuevamente al auto. me quite el saco y la camisa las cuales estaban todas sucias me quede solo con una playera blanca encima la cual tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre al parecer si me había hecho un corte, pero no era profundo-

Te llevare a casa y no le dirás nada de esto a Nico -ella solo asintió de manera tímida-

Aunque no te creas que te dejare fácil el camino a mi madre -fue lo que dijo antes de bajarse del auto y entrar a su casa-

Hasta luego Nozomi -me despedí y me dirigí a mi departamento para luego llamar a Maki a estas horas estará libre, además él estudia medicina así que me podrá ayudar con la herida. No tardo más de unos 30 minutos en llegar junto a Umi, Honoka y Rin estos últimos llevaban unos cuantas bebida-

Nada de esto a las chicas -todos asentimos ante las palabras de Umi quien se veía serio, al momento de mirarme solo le hice un gesto que entendió rápidamente ya que su regalo fue entregado-

 **y continuara…**

 **bien si me tarde en esto, pero el trabajo me quitaba todo mi tiempo y santa jamás llego con lo que le pedí xD**

 **bien este capítulo tiene lenguaje un poco fuerte y realmente tiene cosas que a veces en la vida ocurren, pero estoy segura que Eri sería un padre divertido xD aunque Nozomi no se la dejara fácil**

 **agradecimientos a mis fieles seguidores n3n un besito para ellos y agradezco siempre los comentarios así que no sean tacaños y dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias**

 **otra cosa en la última parte es casi imposible que un nombre entienda las cosas con un gesto, pero entre Eri y Umi si es posible**


	3. confesion, que malo puede pasar?

**LL no me pertenece**

Nico-san buenas tardes -era martes en la tarde y le pedí a Kotori que se encargara de atender los asuntos de la empresa, mientras que yo Ayase Eri comenzaría el ataque "como conseguir una milf y no morir en el intento" ese nombre le dio Honoka después de aquella junta en mi casa. Y bueno ahora estoy frente a mi adorada Yazawa Nico quien me veía con cara de no creer que yo estaría en su casa-

Primero que nada… porque estás a las 2 de la tarde aquí y no trabajando -me miro de mala gana- segundo como es que sabes sobre la dirección de mi casa -con fuerza me jalo de la corbata atrayéndome muy cerca de ella-

Emmm -creo que su cercanía me estaba afectando ya que apenas y podía pronuncia silabas- eem

¿Acaso eres idiota? -sonreí de manera idiota, esta Nico me estaba entusiasmando más que la recatada y siempre neutral Nico del bar μ's – Ayase no tengo tiempo para estas payasadas

Nico-san solo puedo decir que gracias al poder del amor que profeso por vuestra persona es que he encontrado vuestra morada -no le diría que hace un par de días Nozomi me indico donde vivían luego de ir a golpear a su ex esposo, ahora que observaba detenidamente su rostro el cual por cierto tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas note un leve brillo en sus ojos-

…-ella no decía nada y yo solo me estaba impacientando, hasta que…una voz detrás de mi llamo mi atención-

Hey viejo mueve tu trasero de la puerta -voltee encontrándome con esos llamativos esmeralda que me veían de mala gana, aunque no debo negar que verla con el uniforme de Otonokizaka era realmente excitante… un colegio solo de chicas… el paraíso de todo fan del yuri… chicas teniendo amores lésbicos grrrrr- Mamá este tipo está babeando -me miro con asco-

Nozomi esa no es la forma de tratar a un invitado -al momento de escuchar eso deje de fantasear para sonreírle de manera triunfante a Nozomi quien me miró con fastidio- por cierto, bienvenida hija -rápidamente Nico me soltó de la camisa y abrazo a su hija quien después de entrar a casa me quedo observando unos momentos para luego marcharse a su habitación- demonios Ayase-kun me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que quieres?

¿Entonces soy tu invitado? -tome sus manos provocando que nuevamente se sonrojara- y bueno para lo que venía, me gustaría invitarla para una cena solo nos…-observe que desde las escaleras unos ojos esmeraldas me observaban fijamente lo que me asusto realmente- emm me gustaría invitarlas a ambas a una cena -Nozomi aún me seguía mirando desde las escaleras y vi cómo me señalaba con su mano que si intentaba algo más con su madre me cortaría las bolas-

¿Estás seguro de invitarnos? -sentía una gota de sudor recorrer mi espalda, pero lo que realmente me tenía asustada era el hecho de que Nico no se dio cuenta en ningún momento que su hija me estaba amenazando con unas tijeras de jardín- será un placer

Entonces pasare por ustedes a las 8 en punto -con delicadeza tome la mano de Nico la cual bese suavemente para después incluso ignore las amenazas de Nozomi bese muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Nico quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas- vendré por ustedes mis bellas damas

-8 de la noche y ya estaba fuera de su casa, estaba recargado en mi auto esa noche me había vestido con un traje gris claro y una camisa blanca una corbata de color gris igual al traje- wou sí que te has preparado pervertido -Nozomi fue la primera en salir y saludarme, iba vestida con un bonito vestido el cual para mi desgracia dejaba al descubierto sus atributos… vaya cuerpazo para una chica de su edad-

Buenas noches para ti también Nozomi -sonreí a lo que solo recibí una mirada de fastidio- ¿bien y ahora tu madre?

Lamento la demora -me quede sin aliento al ver a Nico con ese vestido tan hermoso… quien me dijera que se veía mal lo mataría, quemaría y echaría sus cenizas a lo más profundo de un volcán para que sufriera por el resto de la eternidad, un vestido largo de color negro el cual en su costado derecho un corte el cual me dejaba ver su hermosa pierna… me dan ganas de morder esa piel blanca… pero debía mantener la compostura-

…te vez hermosa -ella solo sonrió y beso mi mejilla lo que me hizo reaccionar- es hora de marchar al restaurant -le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Nico quien una vez entro pude observar desde arriba sus bonitos atributos. Luego fui a abrir la puerta de Nozomi quien solo me miro y murmuro algo antes de entrar-

Al menos disimula la erección que tienes cuando estas cerca de mi madre -y entro al auto dejándome sonrojado hasta las orejas ya que al momento en que me dijo observe a mi entrepierna y claramente había despertado ciertas cosas en mi-

-una vez en el lugar todos nos observaban ya que entre junto a Nico quien tomo mi mano y Nozomi quien iba al lado de Nico, parecíamos una verdadera familia- tengo una reservación a nombre de Ayase Eri -el hombre rápidamente nos guio a una mesa la cual estaba ubicada en uno de los privados de aquel lugar- esta noche invito

Muchas gracias Eri, pero me gustaría poder pagar al menos una parte -negué y tome sus mano- todo lo que quiero es que disfruten esta noche, ya habrá mas donde me podrás invitar -sonreí besando su mano y sentí una fuerte patada por parte de Nozomi-

Bienvenidos a claro de luna, esta noche seré su mesero y no duden en pedir lo que ustedes deseen -Nico y yo observamos quien era el chico quien tenía un semblante serio- mi nombre es Kousaka Rin

-claro que Nico se veía un poco sorprendida de que uno de mis amigos trabajara aquí, aunque para ser honestos el mismo Rin me dijo que viniese a este lugar ya que así me podría atender y hacer caer a Nico en mis garras según me dijo Maki- muchas gracias, que nos recomiendas para beber?

Para una noche tan tranquila como esta, recomiendo un vino blanco y para la señorita -Rin observo fijamente a Nozomi quien se sonrojo levemente- un jugo de naranja, pero no cualquiera, este jugo tiene un leve toque de alcohol, mm pero solo si eres mayor de edad o tengas el consentimiento de tu madre o tu padre podrás beberlo -Nico asintió cuando Nozomi desvió su mirada a ella. Rin realmente se la está currando con esto y creo que también se quedó un poco embobado con Nozomi-

Bien, quiero la especialidad de la casa -sonreí amablemente mirando a Nico y luego a Nozomi quienes pidieron diferentes platos, cenamos tranquilamente mientras charlábamos pude conocer aún mejor a Nico quien con cada con mis idioteces sonreía-

Iré al tocador -en un momento durante la cena Nico fue al baño y rápidamente sentí como Nozomi me miraba fijamente-

Aww Nozomi no tienes que mirarme así -sonreí tomando mi copa de vino-

Llegas de improviso a casa y te haces el bonito -bebió de golpe su vaso de jugo sin quitarme la vista de encima- aunque debo agradecerte algo

¿Y eso que sería pequeña? -inflo sus mejillas al parecer no le agradaba ese mote- pronto te diré hijita -me reí ante su mirada de querer matarme-

Quiero hablar contigo de manera seria y me sales con esa tonterías -su suspiro me dio un poco de gracia- ese hombre ya no ha regresado a molestar a mamá, muchas gracias Eri

No hay de que princesa -sonreí observando a Nico quien traía una sonrisa en sus labios… me dan ganas de besarla y muchas cosas más- y ahora nuestra reina ha llegado

He? ¿A qué te refieres? -se sentó a mi lado y beso mi mejilla- muchas gracias Eri-kun -sonreí intentando no demostrar dolor ya que Nozomi me había pateado-

Para mí es un placer mi reina -nos observamos fijamente… creo que se viene… se viene… no importa si Nozomi me corta las pelotas… Nico me va a besar- Nico…

muchas gracias por esto -solo fue un roce, pero para mí ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida-

Ejem… podrían sentarse, me están avergonzando -ambos caímos en cuenta, varias personas cerca de nuestro lugar nos observaban entre divertidos y extrañados, pero solo Rin levanto su mano y luego su pulgar en señal de logro-

mmm lo siento – acomodé su silla y luego me senté a su lado, después de esa pequeña escena Nozomi solo me observaba de vez en cuando hasta que finalmente nos retiramos del lugar y llevarlas hasta su casa-

ha sido la mejor velada de mi vida -ambas me observaban fijamente como esperando algo mas- muchas gracias Eri, enserio muchas gracias

no tienes que agradecer tanto -pase mi mano por mi nuca ya que estaba sintiéndome avergonzado…hasta que vi una sombra detrás de ellas y por acto reflejo me interpuse entre ellas y el tipo a quien reconocí de inmediato-

aléjate de esas perras me pertenecen -apreté mi puño y sin medir mi fuerza le di en la mandíbula lo cual lo envió al piso- porque defiendes a esas… me pertenecen

es porque una basura como tú no merece a estas mujeres -Nico estaba de pie a mi lado y Nozomi estaba detrás de nosotros- no dejare que las toques

¿acaso te crees un héroe? -el tipo se puso de pie y ahora sí que me dio un poco de miedo, ya que el tipo saco una pistola con la cual nos apuntó, mi instinto fue protegerlas así que las puse detrás de mí-

soy el guerrero que protegerá a su princesa y a su reina -me acerqué al tipo el cual retrocedió un tanto asustado- y ninguna basura como tu podrá arrebatarme a mi futura esposa e hija -sonreí quitándole el arma y dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz la cual se fracturo- tú no puedes contra alguien como yo

-mientras el tipo se revolcaba en el piso, observé a Nozomi quien estaba llorando lo que me hizo voltearme en dirección al tipo al cual le di varias patadas hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente- no sigas Eri, el ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí -Nico tomo mi mano mientras abrazaba a Nozomi- la policía ya vienen en camino

Esta vez se quedará mucho tiempo tras las rejas, no tienen que preocuparse -el policía fue lo último que dijo el policía antes de irse-

Bueno es hora de que me marche a casa -sonreí mientras me dirigía a mi auto Nico me jalo de la chaqueta para abrazarme con fuerza- jamás dejare que nadie les haga daño… -Nozomi también se había acercado, pero de manera un poco más tímida, pero solo logro sacar en mí una sonrisa ya que la tome por la cintura al igual que a Nico abrazándolas fuertemente- ustedes son muy importantes

-desde aquel día mi vida ha cambiado de apoco, en estos momentos estoy sentado en mi oficina con cara de idiota- ¡oye idiota ¡-dirigí mi mirada a Hanayo quien estaba leyendo un reporte- estas seguro de traer a practicantes aquí? -me acomode en mi asiento ya que debíamos hablar seriamente, así que me acomode mis gafas, aunque solo servían para hacerme ver genial- te vas a poner serio

Siempre he sido un hombre serio Hanayo, bien ahora debo preguntarte algo -ella asintió un poco desconfiada por mi forma de comportarme tan seria- crees que…

Que…-Hanayo me observaba seriamente, la tensión estaba en el límite y aún más cuando deje escapar un largo suspiro- q-que…

¿Crees que Nico quiera ser mi esposa? -el silencio y el frio que se instaló en mi oficina era pero que los inviernos en Rusia- quizás sea muy rápida? Mmm creo que debo irme con calma… aunque -no sabía que estaba a punto de liberar al demonio devorador de arroz- aunque cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me dan ganas de besarla… hacer muchas cosas, ¿qué opinas Ha-Hanayo-san? -solo vi venir un fuerte golpe con un libro de contaduría y todo se fue a negro-

Hoy es viernes y mi cuerpo lo sabe -Kotori había empezado su extraña danza del viernes dentro del auto de Hanayo quien aún estaba un poco enojada conmigo-

Hanayo? -solo recibí un gruñido- vamos cosita bonita no te enojes, pero sé que tú eres mejor tomando decisiones de ese tipo que yo, además Nico-san no se va de mi cabeza -ella solo suspiro y levanto su mano en dirección a mi cabeza mientras Kotori seguía con su baile ahora llevaba la cabeza fuera de la ventana gritando incoherencias-

-pensé que me golpearía por lo que cerré mis ojos y espere el golpe, pero una tierna caricia paso por mi cabello- has caído ante una mujer genial

Jajajaja Ayase Eri ahora será un domado -observamos a Kotori quien ahora estaba con su cabeza entremedio de los asientos observándonos divertida-

Kotori otra vez te juntaste con los de recursos humanos en la azotea, o me equivoco? -ella solo asintió, es conocido por algunos de la empresa que los de recursos humanos son unos marihuanos de primera… como se eso bueno un día subí a la azotea a juguetear con una chica de recepción y nos encontramos con ellos completamente en su onda. Despedirlos por solo darse un relajo no lo iba a hacer, pero me prometieron que no harían nada malo y si lo hacían ellos renunciarían, ademasen la azotea tenemos un pequeño huerto y un área verde para tomar un descansó- mm tu no aprendes ¿cierto? ¿Que harás con Maki y Honoka si te ven en ese estado?

Mmm que es lo que NO haremos Eri-kun -me sonroje al ver lo pervertida que se ponía esta pajarraca- la última vez nos bashjhsdhjsdb -le cubrí la boca para que no siguiera con su historia digna de una porno-

Hemos llegado a μ's -finalmente Hanayo anuncio, por algún motivo sentía mi corazón latir a prisa mientras entrabamos en el estacionamiento del bar yo estaba impaciente por salir a buscar a Nico, pero no podía parecer tan impaciente-

Buenas noches chicos -Kotori se aferró de Maki y Honoka quienes se sonrojaron levemente aun así nos saludaron. Mientras tanto Umi estaba un poco apartado de nosotros por lo que Hanayo se acercó y tomo su mano sorprendiéndolo un poco- es hora de entrar -todos se adelantaron a entrar dejándonos a Rin y a mí a solas-

-Rin me sonreía y se veía claramente que quería charlar sobre algo, así que sin más me acerque a él y tome su hombro, creo que se vio medio gay porque Rin se sonrojo por mi repentina cercanía y algunas chicas nos observaban como si fuésemos novios- nee Rin entremos

He estado pensado en algo que me tiene muy intrigado -creo que tenía una idea del porque estaba así el pequeño Rin- es sobre alguien

¿Mm así que Rin ha encontrado el amor? -el pobre se sonrojo hasta las orejas el pobre- no le idre a nadie, así que cuéntame -mientras entrabamos al bar nos dirigimos a la barra donde pedimos algunos tragos-

Es… -Rin estaba realmente complicado- la hija

Oh Nozomi -el solo asintió sonrojado mientras jugaba con su trago- deberías esperar a que cumpla 18

Lo sé -Rin tiene 23 y no es mucha la diferencia, pero aun así es menos riesgoso-… ella consiguió mi número y creo que le gusto

-por un momento mi cerebro se quedó en off- tu numero? -el asintió- emm me puedes decir como obtuvo tu numero? -creo que me estaba comportando como un padre celoso- Rin

Nya… -cerro sus ojos un tanto asustado - solo nos vimos en el restaurant donde los atendí… nya -creo que dice eso cada vez que se pone nervioso o curioso- nya luego le fui a dejar unas cosas a Umi a la escuela donde trabaja y bueno fue cuando la vi por segunda vez…

Felicidades Rin-chan has conquistado a una tsundere altamente peligrosa y además tiene una trama que muchas desearían -el pobre no sabía dónde esconderse de lo avergonzado que estaba-bueno amigo mío es hora de divertirnos

-todos nos pasamos la noche entre risas y bailes hasta que llego mi reina y me jalo hasta su despacho siendo la envidia de muchas y muchos- me podrías explicar esto? -me quede observando una fotografía de Nozomi y Rin… gatito travieso ya se estaba sirviendo el plato de fondo, deberé reprenderlo- no me gusta hurgar en las cosas de mi hija, pero desde el día en que cenamos ese chico y Nozomi no dejan de charlar

Primero que nada, mi querida Nico -me senté en su puesto, mientras ella me miraba atentamente- no me veas así que me éxito -ella se sonrojo con mi comentario-

Eres un idiota -Nico se acercó a mí, pero tomo asiento en su escritorio- solo quería saber qué es lo que está sucediendo

Creo que esa foto es de cuando Rin fue a la escuela de Nozomi, pero antes de que me golpees -todas sus intenciones de golpear se detuvieron- Umi le pidió a Rin que le llevara algunas cosas para sus clases y se encontraron por casualidad. Además, fue amor a primera vista -me puse de pie y acerque lentamente a Nico quien estaba un poco cabizbaja- Nozomi se ve alegre en esa foto -ella asintió suavemente- sé que no soy su padre…aunque me gustaría tener ese titulo

No digas burradas idiota -solo pude sonreír y acercarme a ella lentamente me acerque a su cuello susurrando suavemente lo que provoco un estremecimiento- porque estas tan empeñado en cargar con esto

Es porque estoy enamorado de Nico y quisiera vivir el resto de mi vida con ella y Nozomi como una familia -con cuidado la tome por la cintura apegándonos un poco más- creo que no puedo seguir ocultando esto mucho tiempo

Ocultar que idiota… -podía ver como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, con cuidado las limpie con mano- porque eres así

Te amo Nico -ambos nos sonrojamos y nos abrazamos fuertemente- cautivaste mi corazón

Ahora dime algo… -asentí esperando su pregunta- ¿porque el día que mi ex esposo te vio parecía como si te conociera? -creo que me congele en ese momento- hablaras o tendré que poner una restricción a que me toques como lo estás haciendo ahora? -lentamente quitos mis manos y se puso de pie frente a mi cruzando sus brazos esperando una respuesta-

Ok… tu ganas -suspire acomodando mi cabello en una pequeña coleta- la verdad es que hace unas semanas atrás hubo en la empresa una visita de cierta escuela -ella sintió- y en esa visita iba Umi. Hasta ese momento no tenía idea quien era tu hija hasta que se acercó a mí y me declaro la guerra -ella estaba un poco confundida- al parecer ese día que tú me llevaste a casa mientras yo estaba ebrio ella nos vio y le fue fácil reconocerme

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que él te conozca? -creo que es hora de decirle todo menos la parte de mis fantasías ni de que Nozomi se sentó encima de mí- habla rápido Ayase -su voz fría provoco un escalofrió en mi columna-

Bien, tranquila reina -se sonrojo levemente- bueno después de que la visita se acabara al otro día Nozomi fue a visitarme a mi despacho -podía ver como se sorprendía- hubo una pequeña charla en la cual me dejo en claro que tú eres lo más importante en su vida -apreté mis puños- pero cuando recordó a su padre sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso me enfureció de sobremanera -Nico desvió la mirada- Nozomi te ama y siempre ha tenido miedo cuando el té levanta la mano… así que… le pedí que me llevara donde estaba ese tipo y le rompí la cara

-Nico no decía nada y las lágrimas recorrían sus hermosas mejillas por lo que me acerque a ella, pero en un principio intento alejarse, pero no se lo permitiría-

No dejare que nadie le levante la mano a la mujer a quien amo, ni a Nozomi -sus intentos de escape de apoco iban disminuyendo- sé que no debía involucrarme en esto Nico, pero como puedo hacer que entiendas que soy un idiota enamorado de una mujer increíble que ha cuidado a una chica y encargarse de todo sola

-sentía como las uñas de Nico se clavaban en mi pecho, pero no importaban lo que doliera. El sufrimiento por el que paso Nico con ese tipo fue peor y ahora yo estoy aquí para hacer que lo olvide- Eri… no me dejes -mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras-

Jamás mi reina -con mi mano acaricien su mejilla para que me observara- Nico quiero ser solo tuyo para protegerte a ti y a Nozomi de todo lo malo. Y ahora me gustaría hacer algo mas -no alcanzo a reacción porque con mis manos tome sus mejillas para besarla apasionadamente, demostrándole que mis sentimientos por ella son reales y claramente fueron correspondidos ya que me abrazo por el cuello apegándome a su cuerpo, esto realmente me estaba haciendo la persona más feliz de este mundo-

-aunque no todo es bonito… uno de los guardias abrió de improviso la puerta sobresaltándonos y a él sonrojándolo- ejem… lamento la interrupción, pero emm -el hombre estaba un tanto nervioso- ahí unas chicas peleando en la pista de baile y creo que debería venir a ver

-me pregunte porque no la habían detenido, pero al momento de llegar comprendimos inmediatamente por qué…- Kotori…Hanayo que hacen golpeando a esas chicas?

¡Hasta que apareces idiota! -ambas me regañaron y claramente estaban ebrias, intente buscar a los chicos, pero los pobres estaban tirados a un lado de la pista inconscientes y con claras marcas de a ver sido golpeados por un gorila… en este caso Kotori o Hanayo eran las culpables-

Emm creo que llamare a la policía -dijo uno de los guardias, pero Nico lo detuvo- porque no?

Me gustaría saber el porqué, pero mira quienes son las que están en el piso -el guardia y yo nos espantamos al ver que Anyu y otra chica estaban inconscientes en el piso-

Intentaron llevarse a MIS ositos -Maki y Honoka se sonrojaron mientras tenían unas bolsas de hielo en sus caras- nadie se mete con Kotori -estaba tan borracha que se puso a hablar en tercera persona-

¿Y tú Hanayo porque golpeaste a la otra chica? -ella solo se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada mientras hacia un puchero-

Intento tocar las partes nobles de Umi-kun -el pobre se metió dentro de su chaqueta para que no viésemos lo avergonzado que estaba- y además intento llevarse a Rin

Eem debo añadir que la chica se puso un poco insistente pero no le puedo faltar el respeto a una chica, jamás le levantaría la mano y es por eso que Hanayo-chan me salvo -creo que si Rin fuese un gatito en este momento sus orejitas estarían bajas como un pequeño gato asustado-

Aunque me sorprende que terminaran golpeados igual -todos se estremecieron-

Al momento de intentar separarlos recibimos unos cuantos golpes -dijo Honoka un tanto avergonzado- sí que golpean fuerte chicas

Kousaka Rin-san podemos charlar un momento -Nico quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento atrajo la atención de todos y en especial de Rin quien palideció al escuchar su nombre por Nico quien imponía respeto. Sin más el pobre la siguió hasta su despacho-

Lo que le espera -murmure divertido al ver como todos estaban preocupados por Rin-

¿Bien y tú que hacías encerrado con Nico-san? -ahora me van a interrogar-

Pues no mucho, y si quieren saberlo tendrán que invitar a todos estos chicos a una barbacoa en uno de sus departamentos e invitar a todo, eso incluye todo de todo -ambas me miraron con mala cara- haber primero que nada los hombres también podemos ser criaturas indefensas a manos de ustedes mujeres pervertidas y que solo buscan sexo

Creo que te estás pasando Eri -Maki estaba oculto detrás de uno de los sofás y Honoka y Umi estaban parapetados con la mesa y el pequeño bar que se encuentra en el VIP-

-había volteado a mirar a Maki, pero al momento de voltear y observar a Kotori y Hanayo- Que malo puede pasar? Solo digo la verdad -ambas me golpearon sin medirse y me terminaron dejando son ambos ojos morados y uno que otro arañazo en las costillas y brazos-

Entonces… -Maki observaba el cuerpo del pobre Eri a quien se habían llevado a su departamento junto a los demás, sin antes avisar a Nico y a Rin quienes aún charlaban- creo que deberíamos dejarlo en su cama y marcharnos

 **Continuara…**

 **Akjslakjsklajslkajs me tarde mas de la cuenta pero aquí esta la actualización que estaba pensada hace una semana atrás**

 **Saludos a todos los que me siguen y leen mis fics nwn los quiero mucho**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews son de mucha ayuda para continuar en esto**


	4. y que paso entre NIco y Rin?

**¿Y qué ocurrió en la conversación entre Nico y Rin? xD ps aquí esta lo que sucedió mas**

-Era sábado por la tarde y ninguno tenía nada que hacer- ¿Entonces cómo te fue con la suegra? -estábamos en casa de Maki quien nos había invitado a una tarde de hombres. La única mujer en esa casa era la ancianita ama de llaves, debo recordarles que Maki es hijo de los dueños del hospital Nishikino podríamos decir que es un millonario, pero buena onda al igual que yo. Bueno sin desviarnos del tema, Rin había llegado a casa de Maki y claramente tenia cara de a ver visto a la mismísima muerte en vivo y en directo- pequeño gatito debes contarnos todo

He visto cosas que ustedes jamás imaginarían… Nya -el pobre chico se sentó cerca de Umi quien acaricio con cuidado su cabello- Nico-san es una madre realmente estricta

Hermanito debes ser fuerte, si quieres ser feliz con esa chica debes aguantar todo lo que sea -el mayor de los Kousaka se sentó al lado de su hermano quien se abrazó con fuerza a el- vamos no creo que sea tan malo… ¿o sí?

 _¿En qué puedo ayudarle Ni-Nico-san? -el pobre chico estaba temeroso al momento de entrar al despacho de la dueña del bar quien sin decir ninguna palabra se sentó en su cómodo sillón para luego observar fijamente al chico-_

 _Puedes tomar asiento, no muerdo -dijo amablemente la mujer quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima- sabes muy bien el porque te pedí que me acompañaras_

 _Nya… -el pobre se aventó al suelo realizando una perfecta inclinación-_

 _-Nico casi le da un ataque de risa al ver al pobre chico tan asustado y postrado de esa manera- hey… ajajajajajj por dios levántate ajajaja, no era mi intención asustarte de esa manera -la pobre se tuvo que levantar de su asiento y acercar al chico quien estaba un tanto descolocado-_

 _Nico-san? -el pobre solo quería huir por la vergüenza de haber hecho tal ridículo, pero Nico le pidió que se quedara de manera muy amable-_

 _Solo quería charlar contigo sobre mi hija -un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar esas palabras- sé que no eres un mal chico, pero Nozomi aún es una estudiante de preparatoria y como su madre me opongo a que tenga algún tipo de relación con alguien casi 5 años mayor que ella, aunque sé que ella no es tonta… y sabe cuidarse bien -Nico estaba caminando en círculos por su oficina-_

 _-Rin estaba prestaba atención a todo lo que Nico estaba hablando, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar algo que para él no era muy conocido…- ¿qué es lo que me quiere decir Nico-san?_

 _Emm -Nico se detuvo al momento de escuchar la pregunta del chico quien se veía claramente ignorante a lo que Nico estaba hablando- eres virgen?_

 _¡Nya! a que viene esa pregunta Nico-san -el chico estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y apenas y podía esconder su vergüenza-_

 _Hay vamos Rin-kun no debes tener vergüenza, además eres un hombre y ambos somos adultos -Nico se había recargado en su escritorio observando al chico quien aún seguía sonrojado-_

 _Si… Si lo soy -el chico se había puesto de pie y observaba fijamente a la mujer quien no apartaba su mirada borgoña de la mirada de Rin quien estaba sonrojado aun- y no me avergüenzo_

 _¿Entonces debo confiar en ti? -Nico se acercó al chico tomándolo de la playera lo acerco a ella observándolo de más cerca lo que provoco que el pobre se espantara- puedo confiar en que cuidaras a mi hija con tu vida, y si algo malo le llegase a suceder créeme que conocerás incluso la cuarta zona del noveno círculo del infierno_

 _¿Porque tanta maldad? -el pobre desvió la mirada que brillaba con clara amenaza- si… Si prometo entregarme de lleno a Nozomi_

 _No quiero que ella sufra como lo hice yo… -Rin noto el repentino cambio de Nico quien desvió su mirada un tanto apenada- ella merece toda la felicidad del mundo_

 _Nico-san usted no debe temer, puede que no sepa muy bien que es lo que ha vivido usted, pero nos tiene a nosotros o es que acaso no nos ve como a sus amigos?, quiero decir -el chico acaricio su cabello acomodándolo un poco- como decirlo_

 _Entiendo que es lo que quieres decir, así que puedo confiar en que vas a cuidar a Nozomi y… -lentamente esa mirada malvada en Nico aparecía estremeciendo al chico- ¿que no harás nada indecente con ella hasta después de que cumpla los 18?_

 _Mooo Nico-san no soy un pervertido como Kotori-chan -esa noche Kotori estornudo fuertemente- además aun no somos novios… solo somos amigos -Rin suspiro en derrota ya que jamás en todos sus años había tenido novia-_

 _Kousaka Rin confió en que cuidaras muy bien a mi hija -Nico estrecho la mano del chico quien sonrió amablemente- tienes mi permiso, pero recuerda NADA de sorpresas de 9 meses_

 _Si señora -y sin Nico le dio un aventón a su casa ya que el resto de traidores se había largado dejando al chico solo-_

Tu novia sí que da miedo Eri -solo sonreí encogiéndome de hombros-

Que puedo decir me encantan las mujeres difíciles -era cierto desde anoche Nico y yo sobrepasamos la barrera de amigos… aunque no le pedí que fuese mi novia…, me caí al piso en derrota- olvide pedirle que fuese mi novia

Ajajajaj idiota -Maki estaba llevando unas bolsas al patio ya que prepararíamos una pequeña barbacoa solo para nosotros- bien chicos quien prepara esto?

¡Yo! -Umi y Honoka se acercaron a preparar el fuego y yo prepararía la carne-

Entonces me daré un baño -todos observamos a Rin quien en ese momento se quitó la playera y los pantalones ya que debajo llevaba un short de baño y sin más se aventó a la piscina-

Hey debes ayudar a algo -Maki iba a reclamar algo más, pero entro todos incluido Rin quien se salió de la piscina comenzamos a desvestir al pelirrojo quien estaba intentando huir, pero nadie pensaría que la pobre abuelita se acercaría a nosotros y sin darnos cuenta desnudamos por completo a Maki sorprendiendo a la abuelita quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas-

… entonces me podrían explicar porque la ama de llaves está en la clínica? -todos estábamos sentado en el piso siendo regañados por al señor Nishikino quien llego a casa al par de horas de que a la abuela le diera un ataque al ver a semejante semental desnudo frente a ella-

Emm digamos que vio algo increíble -Honoka intentaba no reírse al recordar la incómoda situación-

Honoka-kun no te rías -la madre de Maki le pego con una revista en la cabeza y luego me apunto a mí- tu eres el mayor, acaso no puedes controlarlos?

-ni que fuesen mis críos, pero sabía que si respondía eso terminaría golpeado y lanzado a la calle- bueno si, creo que debería haber detenido eso, pero usted cree que me harían caso?, auch -y también recibí un golpe con la revista-

Maki si no fueses mi querido retoño te castigaría -todos nos aguantamos la risa al escuchar a la madre de Maki quien le acariciaba las mejillas- pero ten para que aprendas, igual tu Umi-kun también eres un desordenado -ambos recibieron un golpe con la revista menos Rin quien puso su carita de gato con botas y derritió a la señora- Rin-kun es un buen chico

Hey es injusto! -creo que fue un error reclamar ya que nos volvieron a pegar con la revista-

¿Entonces chicos que aprendieron de esto? -la madre nos observaba de manera seria-

No debemos desnudar a nadie a la fuerza -todos lo dijimos al unísono dejando feliz a la señora quien después de un rato de apapachar a Rin se retiró a su despacho-

Es injusto Rin, siempre te libras de los regaños -Honoka estaba nuevamente cerca de la parrilla preparando la carne que hace un par de horas no pudimos cocinar debido al pequeño incidente con la abuelita-

Quien diría que la abuelita vería semejante espectáculo ajajajaja -Maki se había acercado a nosotros con unas cuantas cervezas mientras se reía del asunto-

Si, cuando la ambulancia se la llevo pude ver que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -todos nos reímos un buen rato del pequeño problema del cual nos acordaríamos un buen tiempo. Y bueno creo que muy pronto le pediré a Nico que sea mi novia… o mi prometida mmm eso suena mejor-

Tenía exactamente la misma sonrisa que tiene en este momento Eri -Umi me observaba divertido mientras se metía a la piscina a nada un rato junto a Rin-

-mientras tanto en la empresa SenHime- tengo el presentimiento que hemos sido olvidadas y de que nos perdimos de un espectáculo genial -decía Kotori al lado de Hanayo quien revisaba a los nuevos postulantes-

 **Continuara…**

 **Saludos para mis fieles seguidores (por cierto van en orden de quienes comentan xD) muchas gracias por siempre leer mis fics es realmente reconfortante saber que están siguiéndome y comentando que les gusta :D aunque a algunos no les gusten las parejas que estoy shipeando aquí, y eso es simplemente porque no me gusta siempre tener que hacer las típicas parejas, tenemos mucha variedad en LL y no solo las típicas parejas :D**

 **-OphiellTheFallenAngel**

 **-Fedora force**

 **-Nicocchi17**

 **-Pepino-de-mar**

 **-Love novels**

 **-NozoEliHonoMaki**

 **-Nishikinojejeje**

 **-Alex Wk**

 **-Mari-Chan**


	5. y florecio el NicoEri

**nwn LL no me pertenece, pero no me importa nada vieja xD vivan los ships herejes**

Eri-kun… ah no seas tan violento! -no podía creer que era lo que estaba sucediendo… de un momento a otro Nico-san llego a mi departamento, en un momento a otro estábamos en el piso besándonos y tocándonos como bestias en celo-

Nico-san… -mordí mi labio a l ver como se iba quitando la ropa, enseñándome ese escultural cuerpo-

¿Dime… te gusta lo que ves? -relamí mis labios observando detenidamente su cuerpo- me deseas?

Si… Nico quiero que seas mía… -acaricie sus pechos lentamente, escuchando sus gemidos-

Eri! -no se en que momento Nico había sido cambiada por Honoka quien me sonreía coquetamente-

AAAAAAAHHHHH! -el grito se escuchó en todo el edificio atrayendo a varios vecinos quienes se asustaron y también asustando a los demás que estaban en el departamento en ese momento-

Realmente estoy apenado… lamento mucho molestarlos -me disculpe toda la mañana con los vecinos quienes solo rieron de manera amable-

Eri eres un escandaloso -Maki estaba jugando en mi consola y yo preferí observarlo… realmente es bueno -

Tenía el mejor sueño de mi vida y Honoka aparece todo sensual en la mejor parte -Honoka me quedo mirando extraño- ¿además que es lo que hacías en mi cama?

Mm anoche nos emborrachamos en el bar y decidimos que tu casa sería la mejor opción para descansar, además Nico-san se veía molesta contigo -un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, debía recordar algo- y tú me dijiste si podía hacerte compañía anoche -el mayor de los Kousaka me observaba fijamente-

Es verdad, anoche te veías realmente apenado y Nico-san estaba enojada y ni siquiera se despidió -Umi había ido a la cocina y nos preparaba unos café-

Mm ¿puedo saber porque no ocuparon la habitación de invitados? -todos me observaron como si olvidara algo muy importante- porque me ven así?

Ahora sí que se te apago la tele mi querido Eri-chan -todos observamos a Kotori y Hanayo quienes iban cada una con una de mis camisas, y claramente dejaban mucho a la imaginación-

¿Porque están aquí? -ambas me observaron como si las hubiese insultado-

Claro ahora que tienes a un montón de machos cerca de ti, te olvidas de tus amigas -observe a Kotori quien hacia un tierno puchero-

Aww mi linda Kotori jamás me olvidaría de ti y menos de Hanayo -ambas se acercaron a mí, a vista y paciencia de los demás chicos quienes estaban sonrojados y un poco excitados por ver a las chicas vestidas así- además que haría sin ustedes -de reojo vi a Maki cubrirse la entrepierna al igual que Umi quien se había sentado en uno de los sofás, mientras tanto Honoka sonreía divertido al ver semejante escena-

Aunque comprendo que eres un hombre y necesitas a tus amigos -lentamente Hanayo se abrazaba a mi cuello atrayendo la atención de Umi quien estaba sonrojado y con una almohada en su entrepierna-

Has logrado despertar a la bestia -murmure en el odio de Hanayo quien sonrió triúnfate así que solo se acercó a Umi quien desvió su mirada un tanto apenado-

Neee Umi-kun quieres venir un rato conmigo? -sin esperar respuesta Hanayo tomo de la mano a Umi a quien llevo a mi habitación… espera… mi habitación…-

Eemm saben creo que podríamos salir a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo -todos nos quedamos mirando y notamos un pequeño detalle- la ropa esta en mi habitación… Kotori te toca ir a comprar junto a Honoka -ella asintió divertida y se fue junto al chico-

Por cierto, ¿sabías que Rin durmió en casa de Nico? -observe a Maki quien ahora estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua mientras ponía el canal de noticias-

Solo tenía la cara de idiota al parecer -observe las noticias y nada interesante había en ellas- me podrías recordar que es lo que sucedió anoche

Ok, según lo que tú nos dijiste en tu estado de borrachera, le pediste a Nico que fuese tu novia, pero al parecer ella se negó porque te vio bailando con una chica -creo que comenzaba a recordar todo, pero no fue con malicia que baile con esa chica, ella es la sobrina de una de accionistas, pero Nico no quiso escuchar lo que tenía que decirle- al menos lograste despertar celos en ella

Creo que debo ir con ella… Maki te quedas a cargo de mi casa -sin más corrí de mi departamento a casa de Nico sin importarme mucho que las personas me viesen… aunque fue una mala idea ya que al salir corriendo olvide que tolo estaba en bóxer y una playera sin mangas, estuve corriendo por unos 15 minutos hasta llegara casa de Nico donde comencé a golpear la puerta- ¡Nico-san por favor!

No mires hijo… -quería golpearme la cabeza contra la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearme Nico abrió la puerta encontrándome de cara con los pechos de Nico-

¿Qué haces aquí? -retrocedí ante su actitud- anoche te dije que no te acercaras a mi

¿Al menos me dejaras explicarte? -ella solo se cruzó de brazos-

Habla y tienes 5 minutos -observe de pies a cabeza y se veía realmente hermosa en ese pijama negro, ahora estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta-

Anoche con esa chica… -levemente frunció su ceño- Nico… mi amor -me acerque lentamente a ella tomándola por la cintura- solo tú eres para mí…-lamí su cuello- a decir verdad, esa chica es la sobrina de uno de los accionistas, aunque no sea muy listo yo solo quiero ser de Nico

-por un momento el ambiente estaba tenso, pero después de unos momentos Nico tomo mi mano de manera tímida- enserio quieres que sea tu novia? -mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al escuchar esa voz tierna-

Es lo que más deseo en este mundo -sonreí tomando su mano para besarla con ternura- ¿Yazawa Nico quieres ser mi novia? -ella solo asintió tímidamente-

Esto es tan cursi que me dará cáncer -sonreí al ver que Nozomi me estaba observando aburrida- Mamá tengo hambre -Nico sonrió tomando mi mano para entrar a la casa debido a que varias personas se habían amontonado fuera de la casa a observarnos-

 **Dos semanas después…**

-eran las 9:30 de la mañana del día lunes, el motivo de que este en la empresa un día lunes tan temprano es solo porque tenemos una reunión muy importante- me gustaría abrirnos a nuevas opciones Ayase-kun -observe a uno de los ancianos quien sonreía-

SenHime se quedará como esta -cruce mis brazos observando a todos, quienes estaban molestos por mi decisión- además tengo 90% de mi compañía y jamás cederé a nadie esto, solo a mi heredero o a mi hermana

Supongo que no se estará refiriendo a la hija de su noviecita- dirigí mi mirada a la mujer quien me observaba seriamente- ella no lleva su sangre y, además… -no la deje continuar-

Y, además Hibiki-san usted ira a su ex oficina y recogerá todas sus cosas y puede marcharse, el cheque junto a una carta con el motivo de su despido llegara el viernes a su casa -las otras cinco personas me observaron asustados para luego dirigir su mirada a la mujer quien estaba impactada por mi decisión- por favor retírese de mi oficina

¡Estás loco! ¿Qué piensas que haces? -dirigí mi mirada al hombre a mi derecha quien estaba a un lado de Kotori quien se sobresaltó por el golpe que dio el hombre en la mesa-

Si quieres que te aclare esto, toma asiento y luego no te atrevas a levantarme la voz -recargue mis brazos en la mesa observando a todos entre ellos estaban Kotori y Hanayo quienes me sonrieron- como todos saben soy el heredero y dueño de esta empresa, además mi padre jamás me dijo que el heredero de esta empresa debía tener mi sangre, solo mi apellido y esa chica tiene el potencial suficiente para liderar esta empresa

Mm pero no debemos olvidar que ella aún está en la escuela -otro de los ancianos me observo con burla, pero al momento de observarlo con molestia el guardo silencio-

Al menos ella es una persona consiente y no una bocona como usted señor Alberto, así que sería mejor que cuidara sus palabras, ya que no soportare que alguien le falte el respeto a mi futura esposa junto a su hija -sonreí recargándome en el asiento- y no quiero que envíes más a tu sobrina a intentar seducirme

No sé a qué te refieres -sabía que lo negaría por lo que me levante de mi asiento, acercándome a la ventana antes la mirada atenta de todos-

Sé muy bien que estas intentando perjudicarme, además esa chica es menor de edad fácilmente podría pedir su confesión y usted pasaría muchos años tras las rejas sobándose el culo todas las noches -sonreí debido a que el tipo comenzó a tensarse- no debería sorprenderse tanto señor.

Eri-chan ya estoy aburrida de esta conversación estúpida, así que me retiro a mi lugar -antes de que Hanayo se fuera dije algo más frente a todos los que quedaban-

Hanayo desde hoy también tomaras el puesto de Hibiki-san y conservaras tu puesto con un buen aumento -ella solo sonrió y se retiró-

¿Tú quieres que esta empresa se vaya a la quiebra? -el otro hombre que se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación era nuestro nuevo abogado en práctica, Honoka sonrió divertido mientras observaba al tipo quien estaba nervioso al verse atrapado y ahora intentaría alguna estupidez-

Señor Alberto esta empresa aumento su producción y calidad de trabajo un 30% este año, en comparación al año pasado cuando usted manejaba ciertas partes de la empresa la cual, en vez de subir, solamente decayó por su culpa, así que no debería quejarse -Kotori había leído el informe del personal así que me voltee a Honoka quien anotaba todo lo que estábamos hablando-

Así que ya sabes que es lo que quiero decir, tu cheque llegara el viernes a tu casa, te pediré que no regreses más a esta empresa, al menos alégrate que no te denunciare por el acoso que provocaste contras las chicas en la cafetería… de eso se encargaran ellas -el tipo se levantó de golpe empujando su silla tomando a Kotori por el cuello- yo que tu no hago una estupidez

-antes de poder convencer al tipo que soltase a Kotori, esta rápidamente lo envió al suelo y una vez hay esta le propino un golpe en la quijada la cual sonó de una manera horrible- viejo asqueroso

Wou… -él pobre peli naranjo estaba asustado por la fuerza que tenía Kotori- eres una pajarita peligrosa -me acerque a mi puesto para llamar a la policía y a los guardias-

Huuueee Honoka-kun apapáchame -mire de reojo a Kotori quien se estaba haciendo la victima abrazando a Honoka quien estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de mi amiga- ese viejo horrible me puso sus manos encima

Mm Kotori deberías comportar…te -mejor guarde silencio al ver su mirada amenazante- al menos no lo hagas en la oficina

Quiero vacaciones por esto -después de un rato de negociar… más bien ser golpeado por Kotori, decidí dejarle una semana de vacaciones-

Eres una maldita manipuladora… -me recosté en mi asiento, una vez que la policía y los guardias llegasen pensaron que yo había golpeado al señor, por lo que solo asentí para no meter en problemas a Kotori- por favor llévense a ese hombre

-un par de horas después, específicamente a la hora en que me retiraba Kotori y Hanayo se acercaron a mi sonriendo de manera pervertida- nee Eri-kun

Ustedes me dan miedo… -me escondí detrás de mi escritorio- que es lo que quieren

Mm bueno pues yo quiero un aumento -sabía que Kotori me pediría un aumento-

Si tú y Hanayo se dividen el trabajo que hacia Hibiki-san podrán tener un aumento -ambas estuvieron de acuerdo, después de todo ellas jamás han peleado por dinero y no por nada viven juntas desde los 15 por algunos problemillas familiares- ¿eso es lo que querían? -ambas asintieron para luego marcharse- por cierto, Honoka se fue temprano por asuntos de la universidad

Está bien -fue lo último que dijeron dejándome solo en mi oficina, terminando de escribir las cartas de quienes despedí el día de hoy, realmente es una tarea muy molesta-

Sabía que estarías aquí pervertido -sonreí al escuchar la voz de Nozomi quien entro como si nada a mi oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de si-

Hola a ti también princesa -sonreí mirándola de reojo al ver su sonrojo, para luego continuar con mis asuntos-

¿Me vas a ignorar? -ya se le hacía costumbre sentarse en mi escritorio a observar las cosas que tenía que hacer-

Por supuesto que no -deje el lápiz y centre mi atención solamente en ella, no sé qué come esta chica, pero no pude evitar desviar por unos segundos mi vista hasta sus piernas y luego a su busto…- estas cada día más hermosa…-murmure provocando que ambos nos sonrojáramos-

Gra…cias…-sonreí intentando disimular mi sonrojo hasta que mi bendito teléfono comenzó a sonar atrayendo mi atención- mi madre?

Ya deberías estar en casa -observe mi teléfono contestando de inmediato- hola reina, si ella se encuentra aquí. Al parecer quiere aprender un poco más sobre mi trabajo -sonreí al ver que Nozomi me hacía gestos divertidos- no te preocupes iremos a cenar y luego la dejare en casa

-la verdad es que mi relación con Nico va cada día mejor, incluso parecemos una pareja de recién casados- _será mejor que cuides a mi hija o te arrancare las pelotas -_ y con esa linda frase Nico corto el teléfono-

Tu madre te manda un beso y dice que para la próxima le avises -sonreí guardando mi móvil y procedí a guardar los papeles para retirarnos, pero no espere a que Nozomi me agarrara por la camisa y me jalara apegándome a su cuerpo y me abrazara con las piernas- emm Nozomi necesito que me sueltes

¿Y si me niego? -mordí mi labio intentando no mirar cuando comenzó a desabotonar su blusa- crees que no me daría cuenta de cómo me miras? -cerré mis ojos solo enfocándome en Nico- no el diré a mi madre sobre esto y mucho menos a Rin-kun

Eso no es a lo que me refiero Nozomi… -abrí mis ojos solo concentrándome en sus hermosas esmeraldas- tu eres una chica lista y sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y tu madre… -intente solo concentrarme en lo que diría y no en que sus manos abrían mi camisa y acariciaban mi pecho- …yo… yo solo quiero que seas feliz… Nozomi… no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentiras… -desvie mi mirada al techo pero me tense al sentir sus uñas en mi pecho y luego sus manos tomar las mias para que tocara sus pechos- por favor…

Eri… tócame -estaba manteniéndome en completo control, incluso cuando lamio mi cuello y presionaba mis manos en sus pechos… por todos los dioses presentes no te levantes ahora maldito carbón… estaba sintiendo como estaba corriendo peligro-puedo sentir como te estas excitando -mordí mi labio al sentir sus piernas apegar aún más nuestros cuerpos-

Detente Nozomi -quite mis manos y me aleje un poco de ella intentando calmar mi respiración y mi pulso mientras Nozomi abría aún más su blusa enseñándome un bonito y tentador conjunto negro a eso le incluimos la liga en su muslo izquierdo… termine perdiendo y me excite-… no hagas eso nunca más… por favor Nozomi yo amo a Nico

Aun así, te excitas por verme así -cubrí mi entrepierna cuando ella bajo de mi escritorio y se acercó a mi jalándome por la corbata- eres digno de estar con mi madre, por favor cuida a mi madre -antes de poder reaccionar acorto la distancia entre nosotros logrando robarme un beso que wouu era increíble, aunque no lo correspondí su lengua era increíble y un sabor dulce- y esto será mi pequeña recompensa por lograr excitarte

Creo que me compadezco de Rin… ahora es un gato con cuernos -me acomode mi ropa no sin antes ver mi pecho el cual tenía varios arañones- ahora no poder enseñar mis hermosos pectorales por tu culpa, pequeña pervertida

No tienes ni pelos en el pecho. Sabes quiero comer yakiniku -solo suspire y nos fuimos en mi auto a un restaurant donde nos desquitamos comiendo carne y arroz- podría aceptarte como mi padre… pero aun así es difícil verte como tal -mientras comíamos tuvimos una charla muy profunda o algo así aparentaba-

¿Bueno nos llevamos por 8 años no es suficiente diferencia? -comente mientras poníamos nuevamente un poco de carne en la parrilla- aun así, algún día me dirás papi -decía con voz divertida-

No te subas tan alto en esa nube que podrías caer y romperte esa carita de niño lindo -después de eso solo charlamos y nos reímos compartiendo como amigos, sabía que debía ganarme a esta chica si quería que Nico me aceptara al 100%-

Creo que ya va a ser hora de que nos marchemos -Nozomi observaba la hora un tanto preocupada, eran alrededor de las 9:30 de la noche, por lo que pague y nos dirigimos en mi auto hasta su casa donde la acompañe hasta la puerta donde Nico nos estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos-

Creo que estamos en problemas… -murmure ganándome una suave risa de parte de Nozomi quien se abalanzó encima de su madre quien solo la abrazo y beso su frente- tal como he prometido, la princesa ha llegado sana y salva

¿No te ha hecho nada raro? -ella solo negó para luego despedirse de mi e irse directamente a su cuarto, mientras tanto yo estaba tenso en mi lugar-

¿Acaso no confías en que tu novio puede cuidar a su pequeño retoño? -sonreí intentando no recordar lo sucedido en la oficina-

No lo sé… Nozomi a veces puede ser un poco extrema con algunas cosas -me acerque a Nico para abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente siendo rápidamente correspondido y jalado dentro de la casa donde me aventaron contra el piso y me siguieron besando de manera descontrolada, creo que estaba cumpliendo todas mis fantasías con esta mujer, ya que me arranco la corbata y me amarro las manos, pero recordé a los segundos las marcas en mi pecho que para bien suerte mía ya se habían desvanecido-

Nico-san… hoy estas agresiva… -mordí mi labio la ver como se quitaba la playera y me dejaba ver su hermosa… es aun mejor que como lo soñé… una cintura definida y unos melones… creo que se me esta cayendo la baba-

Eri… -con un poco de fuerza mordió mi pecho dejando sus dientes marcados mientras metía su mano dentro de mi pantalón- … ahora comprendo porque eres tan codiciado por algunas -un apretón en cierta parte de mi cuerpo me provoco un gemido de placer-

Nico-san quiero que me uses…como más te plazca -relamí mis labios al ver como su mirada se ensombrecía y su sonrisa era una mas pervertida- soy todo tuyo Nico

-creo que esa ha sido la noche más salvaje y loca que eh vivido en toda mi vida… ahora estaba en la cama de mi amada Nico quien estaba aferrada a mi pecho durmiendo tranquilamente… su hermoso rostro mientras duerme me acelera el corazón- vaya espectáculo el de anoche Eri-san -desde la puerta Nozomi me observaba divertida- gracias por enseñarme de donde vienen los bebes… ahora lo pondré en práctica con Rin-kun -sin más se fue a la escuela-

Eri que horas es? -lentamente veía esos hermosos ojos rojos observarme aun con ganas de seguir cerrados durmiendo-

Son como las 6:30 -sonreí tomando mi pantalón el cual estaba a mi lado en el piso, saqué mi móvil y le envié un mensaje a Kotori que sé que me iba a cobrar con intereses este favor-

 _Msj: Kotori lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones auto impuestas, pero deberás ir a tomar mi puesto en este momento_

 _Kotori: ¿y si me lames el trasero?_

 _Yo: porque si te llamo el trasero se me pegará tu perversión y además Nico se pondrá celosa_

 _Kotori: oohh~~~ si lo pones así, no tengo problemas en ir a trabajar, disfruten su día_

 _Yo: muchas gracias Kotori, te debo esta :3_

Se ve que son como hermanos -Nico acariciaba mi pecho el cual estaba con varias marcas de mordidas y arañazos-

Nos conocemos desde la primaria -bese su frente mientras dejaba mi móvil a un lado y me centraba en abrazar a Nico quien se abrazó por mi cuello besándome nuevamente, hasta que nos quedamos profundamente dormidos-

-mientras tanto un chico peli naranjo y mirada felina sentía como un escalofrió recorría su espalda- nya… tengo el presentimiento que seré abusado… -murmuro atrayendo la atención de Umi quien se sorprendió un poco por el comportamiento de su amigo-

 **Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo ajajaja, gracias a los fans que votaron por este fic :3**


	6. PedoEri y la suegra

**Nueva actualización… este capítulo contiene un PedoEri y una suegra histérica XD**

Vamos a calmarnos… ¿estás diciendo que una chica de 17 de años te violo? -el pequeño peli naranjo asentía avergonzado- …

Nozomi-chan es un peligro… -Honoka estaba sentado en el sofá de Kotori, en este momento nos encontrábamos en el departamento de Kotori quien solo veía todo desde detrás de la barra de su mini bar- Rin-kun y porque te haces tanto problema? -pregunto Kotori-

Es cierto Rin, no comprendo porque estas tan mm como decirlo, estas como un estropajo húmedo tirado en una esquina -algo dentro de mi estaba gritando que preguntara, pero el pobre no creo que sea tan idiota… ¿o sí? - Rin utilizaste condón?

-creo que el tiempo se detuvo ya que el pobre se puso más blanco que las bragas favoritas de Kotori- … santa virgen de Guadalupe! -Honoka se acercó a su hermano quien tenía sus ojos cerrados- Rin dime que no has hecho alguna tontería

n…Nya! -el pobre salió corriendo por la puerta dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos-

creo que Nico nos va a matar -todos palidecieron incluso Kotori- esto no debe salir de aquí, Kotori, Honoka y Maki entendieron? -rápidamente salí en búsqueda de Rin que quizás donde se fue a ocultar- pequeño gato regresa aquí…

-en eso mi móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente… no esperaba que Nozomi me llamara, así que conteste y antes de poder hablar fui silenciado- _podrías venir a casa un rato, necesito un favor -_ y sin más corto la llamada dejándome aún más confuso-

-llame a Kotori a quien le pedí que me acompañara y dejara de manosear a Honoka y Maki- nunca me dejas disfrutar en paz -los chicos se encargarían de buscar a Rin mientras iba junto a mi pajarraca amiga a casa de Nico-

Mmm pensé que vendrías solo -Nozomi miro de pies a cabeza a Kotori quien solo sonrió- está bien

¿Para qué me llamas con tanta insistencia? -esta pervertida solo nos llevó hasta su cuarto donde nos indicó que nos sentáramos en unos cojines-

Supongo que es por Rin-kun -mi pequeña princesa se sonrojo mientras asentía-

No me digas que estas embarazada! Ese pequeño gato! Lo voy a castrar -salte de mi asiento espantando a ambas quienes me veían asustadas-va a conocer lo que es bueno -estaba dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero prácticamente fui tacleado por Kotori y Nozomi provocando que mientras caía al piso me azotara contra la puerta abriéndome la ceja en el proceso y dejando una hermosa mancha de sangre en la puerta… como un asesinato macabro fuere-

Idiota no es eso…-un silencio de muerte se produjo en la habitación ya que Eri había quedado inconsciente y lo segundo la sangre que le salía de la cabeza-espera… eso es… sangre… -otro golpe al piso, esta vez Nozomi se desmayó dejando a Kotori sola y desolada en una habitación con un posible caso de homicidio y supuesta violación (recordemos que Nozomi se violo a Rin)-

…me la pelan, yo me largo -Kotori le anoto en una hoja a Eri que se iría a casa porque debía lavar su ropa y mañana tenía que trabajar temprano-

 **Una hora después…**

-creo que lejos escucho una tierna voz…creo que ese par de pervertidas me mato al fin… creo que caminare a la luz y me libro de todo…adiós Nico…- NICO! -desperté de golpe sintiendo un fuerte mareo- mi cabeza… creo que no he muerto -me levante intentando recordar en qué lugar me encontraba hasta que tope con algo en el piso cayendo nuevamente al piso, pero esta vez caí sobre dos almohadas blanditas…huele a vainilla y chocolate. Estaba tan metido en mis idioteces que solo sentí el fuerte jalo en mi cabello-

Quítate idiota… ¡sangre! -solo me quede pasmado viendo como la pobre Nozomi se desmayaba nuevamente, ahora que lo pienso siento mi cara un poco rara-

Creo que iré al baño- rápidamente fui al baño. Donde casi me da un infarto- ¡mi hermoso rostro! NOOOOOOOOOOO! – tengo un corte en mi ceja y mi labio partido, a eso le añadimos que estoy manchado de sangre incluso en mi camisa blanca… parecía como si hubiese asesinado a alguien y hubiese quedado salpicado de sangre. Rápidamente me lave el rostro limpiando toda la sangre de mi cara de mis manos y me quite la camisa para lavarla no sin antes ponerme una bandita en la ceja para cerrar el corte… creo que deberé ir al médico. Ejeje se dónde están todas las cosas en esta casa ya que paso más tiempo aquí que en mi propio depa desde que Nico y yo consumamos nuestro amor- mi playera también esta manchada… -quede solamente en pantalones mientras mi ropa se lavaba decidí ir a la habitación de Nozomi quien aún seguía inconsciente, con cuidado la deje recostada en su cama y revise la nota que Kotori había dejado encima de la cama- pequeña pajarraca me las pagara… -al momento de voltearme para salir de la habitación de Nozomi vi una gran mancha de sangre en la puerta- SANTA MADRE DE MADOKA

-rápidamente fui por cosas para limpiar al cuarto de baño para mi mala suerte mis pantalones se mancharon con sangre de la puerta… me saqué los pantalones solo quedando con calcetines, zapatos y mi bonito bóxer de iron man- bonitos calzones viejo

-me exalte un poco al escuchar la voz de Nozomi- al menos demuestra un poco de compasión, casi me matan entre tú y Kotori -ella solo le restó importancia mientras me aventaba una playera de mi talla…de mi talla? - porque tienes esto tú?

Rin-kun la dejo cuando ya sabes -desvió su mirada mientras yo me ponía la playera que me queda un poco apretada- a Rin le queda bien… pero wau en ti puedo ver tu sixpack (los músculos de el abdomen) -me sonroje así que decidí llevar las cosas de regreso al baño donde ordene todo desapareciendo cualquier tipo de evidencia-

Pequeña pervertida… -me mire al espejo donde claramente podía ver mi hermoso cuerpo de modelo sexy- soy demasiado hermoso

Oye hermoso necesito usar el baño, ¿te puedes largar de una vez? -suspire y me fui al cuarto de lavado donde la lavadora aun no terminaba con mi ropa, nuevamente suspire y me fui al cuarto de Nico donde me recosté en su cama olfateando su aroma… este mezclado con el mío-

Nico… la amo tanto -me recosté a su lado el cual tenía unas suaves almohadas que me estaban dando sueño-…

-una suave caricia me saco de mi cómodo sueño- hey Eri que haces aquí? -preguntaron suavemente al oído… esa angelical voz- deberías abrigarte o puede que te resfríes -la suave caricia bajaba desde mi cabello hasta mi espalda-

Quería verte… -susurre suavemente, aunque estaba mintiendo ya que en realidad llegue porque Nozomi me quería decir algo muy importante… embarazada no está, ¿entonces que puede ser? - como estas mi reina? -me levante sintiendo una suave brisa en mi pecho, pero poco duro ya que abrace a Nico por la cintura-

Bien, aunque en un rato más debo ir a hacer papeleo al bar y tú debes ir a dormir a casa, mañana tienes trabajo -negué en su pecho como un niño regañado- Eri no te pongas así ya estas bastante grande

Quiero quedarme aquí y esperarte en la mañana con un desayuno digno de una reina -escuche su suave risa- te amo reina

Si te pones así… no me dan ganas de ir a trabajar -esa voz ronca y cargada de deseo… lentamente mire sus hermosos ojos rojos que brillaban con cierta excitación- me dan ganas de repetir esa noche -cubrí mi entrepierna al ver como se relamió los labios acercándose a mi como una leona- quiero comerte Ayase Eri -trague notoriamente siendo empujado contra la cama donde Nico se abalanzo encima de mí a comerme a besos-

Nico-chan… -luego de una sesión increíble de besos y manoseo, Nico se fue a trabajar dejándome con las hormonas alborotadas y con mi amigo claramente despierto sin posibilidades de que se baje- rayos… -intente pensar en cosas horribles… Honoka en una tanga- … que… maldito me las pagaras! Porque no te bajas -ni siquiera esa espantosa imagen de Honoka con una tanga me mato la erección-

Porque demonios no te callas… -Nozomi tenía los ojos como plato al verme golpeándome la entrepierna-

¡No entres! -… porque las mujeres Yazawa son tan pervertidas, Nozomi entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella sin decirme absolutamente nada se quedó mirándome la entrepierna- eres una pequeña pervertida… sal

Y si me niego, ¿Que harás? -trague pesado intentado buscar alguna zona de escape… lastima estamos en un segundo piso y si me aviento por la ventana lo más seguro es que me lastime… está bien soy un poco maricotas al momento de saltar por ventanas-

Enserio Nozomi que es lo que tramas -tomé las sabanas y me cubrí para ya no sentirme como un pedazo de carne frente a esta pequeña pervertida-

Realmente no lo sé… rayos Rin-kun me gusta mucho… pero tu idiota… creo que también me gustas -sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, con todas mis fuerzas apreté las sabanas encima de mí- creo que me gustas Eri

No -ella me observo mientras se sentaba en la cama- mira sé que puedo ser un exquisito filete con papas fritas, pero yo no soy tu tipo, además Rin te quiere mucho, tanto así que le confeso a tu madre sobre sus sentimientos por ti y juro que jamás haría algo que pudiese dañarte… incluso le dijo que era virgen y eso ya es mucho…

Pero… entonces que es lo que puedo hacer… tú me gustas -se abalanzo contra mi sentándose en mi vientre- estoy muy agradecida de Rin-kun, pero… -con cuidado puse mi dedo en sus labios-

Amar a veces te confunde mucho, dime que es lo que sientes cuando estas con Rin -ella se sonrojo levemente- anda, estamos en confianza…

Cada vez que sonríe siento una gran paz en mi… siento que mi corazón se acelera y me cuesta respirar -acaricie su cabello suavemente- es agradable y quiero estar a su lado cuando esta decaído

¿Y que sientes por mí? -sonreí levemente-

Cuando estoy cerca de ti… -por dios… si no se mueve terminare cometiendo un delito… esta toda sonrojada y tímida… detente Ayase Eri o terminaras en la cárcel- mi corazón se acelera y quiero ser abrazada por ti… no quiero que me dejes, me has protegido con tu vida… -sentí unas cálidas gotas caer en mi pecho, no pude aguantarme más y solo la abrace con fuerza, está realmente confundida-

Nozomi, lo que tu sientes por Rin es amor -se abrazó con aun más fuerza a mí, sollozando- prometo ser un buen padre y jamás decepcionarte Nozomi… quiero que me veas como un padre -además me libro y no intentara violarme-

Antes de que te conviertas en mi padre…-la observe sonriendo de manera inocente- ¿puedes cumplir un deseo egoísta que tengo? -esto se está poniendo un tanto turbio, pero solo asentí- quiero que me beses como lo hacías con mi madre…

Estás loca Non-chan -desvié mi mirada intentando no caer en su juego… pero atrajo mi atención al comenzar a moverse encima de mí- por favor esto ya lo habíamos hablado…

Mi madre jamás lo sabrá… -la observé fijamente a los ojos… esos esmeraldas tentadores…demonios tiene 17 y es endemoniadamente atrayente… pero amo a Nico-

¿Si lo hago me dejaras en paz y solo violaras a Rin? -la muy… solo asintió obedientemente- Tojo Nozomi eres una pervertida y manipuladora

Solo cuando hay algo que quiero -cerro sus ojos acortando la distancia entre nosotros… sus suaves labios con sabor a fresa me atrajeron por completo- Eri…

-perdón Nico, perdón Rin… con cuidado pase mi mano por su cabello atrayéndola para profundizar a un más el beso que se estaba alargando por varios minutos subiendo la temperatura de la habitación, con cuidado Nozomi acaricio mi pecho… podía sentir sus suaves pechos encima de mi llevando mi otra mano a su cadera, cada estaba perdiendo aún más la compostura hasta que en un momento nos dimos vuelta en la cama dejándome encima- debemos detenernos… -nuevamente me jalo besándome otra vez… esta vez sus manos bajaron hasta mi bóxer. Podía ver su mirada oscurecida por el deseo- Nozomi ya soy un hombre adulto y si no nos detenemos esto acabara muy mal para ambos -mordió de manera sensual mi labio-

-lentamente paso su lengua por sus labios- puedo sentir cuanto lo deseas… Eri -mordí un poco mi labio al sentir su mano dentro de mi bóxer muy cerca de mi amiguito… por dios que se detenga… con cuidado saque su mano de ese lugar para retroceder rápidamente-

No, ya cumplí con lo que me pediste, así que ahora detente -creo que se enojó, así que retrocedí hasta la puerta donde estaba apoco de abrirla, pero nuevamente Nozomi me tomo con la guardia baja besándome nuevamente apegando todo su cuerpo al mío- detente ahora mismo -creo que ya no estoy para juegos de niños… en tono serio separe a Nozomi quien me miraba sin poder creer que había levantado la voz- Nozomi te quiero mucho, pero no de esta forma

Lo siento -solo suspire intentando calmar mi respiración- creo que ahora me odias

Claro que no, es solo que… eres un poco pervertida -de reojo la observe sonrojarse- para que quedes satisfecha, besas como los dioses Nozomi, pero yo amo a Nico con todo mi corazón y dentro de él tu estas también al igual que mis amigos a quienes los quiero mucho, a y por ultimo eres una hormonal

Miren quien habla… -se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla- gracias por esto, creo que solo sentía curiosidad y deseo por ti -sin más se fue a su cuarto dejándome al fin libre, nuevamente me acerqué a la cama donde tuve que ordenar las cosas y luego me recosté a dormir-

-pero no pude dormir ya que escuche la puerta, agudice mi oído y pude deducir que era Rin así que salí rápidamente al pasillo topándome con ambos- DONDE CREEN QUE VAN PERVERTIDOS! ¡HORMONALES!

NYAA! ERII -el pobre Rin se cayó de trasero al piso- porque estas solo en calzones! -me observé y recordé que mi ropa aún debe estar en la lavadora… la playera que estaba usando hace un rato Nico la rajo ya que no podía quitármela… estaba apretada-

Eso no importa, ahora vayan al living y quiero que me preparen una cena deliciosa -los observe fijamente cruzándome de brazos, ninguno me respondió y solo se devolvieron por dónde venían… creo que si podre ser un padre que jode a su hija… soy malvado- MUAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-mientras tanto en la cocina ambos sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar esa tétrica risotada- creo que Eri está loco…

Ni que lo digas Rin-kun -ambos se observaron sonriendo- ¿nee… me das un beso? -el chico se sonrojo casi hasta echar humo por la orejas-

Nya… -lentamente Rin se agacho un poco para besar a Nozomi quien sentía algo en su estómago… esto era diferente de besar a Eri, Rin era tierno y le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago-

Te quiero mucho Rin-kun -ambos se abrazaron sonrojados, sonriendo felices-

-desde las escaleras Eri los observaba atentamente sin ser visto- son tan tiernos… que me dan cáncer… -rápidamente fui a buscar mi ropa para estar más presentable- así que, Nozomi que es lo que ibas a decirme?

Lo había olvidado… -Nozomi observo por unos segundos el calendario mientras me servía un poco de té- dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de mi madre -escupí todo el té encima de Rin- aagh que asco -Nozomi se alcanzó a mover de la trayectoria de mis babas con té-

¡Porque no lo dijiste antes! -había entrado en pánico y no sabía qué hacer, comencé a correr por todo el living pensando en que debía hacer-debo preparar un regalo y algo para impresionarla -observe de reojo a ambos quienes se estremecieron- ustedes me ayudaran a juntar todo lo que necesito

¿Porque no simplemente le pides matrimonio? Nya -observe a Rin quien se estaba secando la cara- creo que es una buena idea… no sé, solo digo… -me sonroje hasta las orejas-

Es muy pronto… ¿y si me rechaza por apurón? -estaba observando mis manos mientras me quedaba quieto en un lugar-

¿Dónde quedo el macho, filete de primer corte que se veía al espejo hasta hace un rato? -me sonroje aún más, ella me había visto luciéndome frente al espejo, Rin nos estaba mirando como si no comprendiera que es lo que sucedía entre nosotros- creo que solo tienes esa cosa colgada entre las patas solo de adorno

Hey con el pequeño asesino no te metas! -no sé hasta que limite el cuerpo humano puede sonrojarse, pero esta vez creo que estaba echando humo- tu pequeña pervertida

Eri no deberías gritar o se te puede caer! -ambos nos comenzamos a jalar las mejillas, mientras Rin solo nos observaba divertido bebiendo su té y comiendo galletas-

 **10 minutos después**

Más bien parecen hermanos -Rin estaba recargado en la mesa, Nozomi y yo teníamos las mejillas hinchadas de tanto jalárnoslas-

Entonces, que es lo que debo hacer. Nico no me había comentado de su cumpleaños -suspire sentándome en el sofá para hacerme bolita-

Eso es porque nunca celebra su cumpleaños… creo que este año la abuela vendría… pero sigue siendo tan fría como siempre -observe a Nozomi quien ser había recargado encima de Rin quien estaba profundamente dormir-

¿Mm así que la suegra es un poco odiosa? -observe de reojo a Nozomi quien asintió- mmm crees que le agrade verme aquí?

No lo sé, pero al abuelo supongo que le agradaras -asentí dirigiéndome a la cocina por un poco de agua- ya van a ser las 12 de la noche, ¿puedo ir a dormir?

Mm claro despierta a Rin y… -dirigí una mirada inquisidora a ella- nada de hacer cosas de adultos, a menos que el gato ese usé condón, recuerda que tu madre no quiere nada de bebes hasta que termines tus estudios

Rin no es un pervertido Nya -de golpe él peli naranjo despertó sonrojado- moo no soy un pervertido

La pervertida aquí es tu novia -sonreí divertido a Nozomi quien se sonrojo levemente- ahora largo que quiero ver tele

-una suave caricia me despertó de mi incómoda posición… rayos me dormí en el sofá y ahora me duele todo el cuerpo, estaba todo oscuro y solamente la luz de la tele iluminaba la habitación- buenos días Eri -sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi amada Nico- deberías ir a la cama, aquí te vas a resfriar -observe una manta encima de mí, seguramente Nozomi la dejo-

Ya voy… -con pereza me levante del sofá sintiendo como algunos de mis huesos sonaron de una manera espantosa- auch…

Aun puedes dormir unas dos horas así que vamos -Nico tomo mi mano y me dirigió a su cuarto donde solo recuerdo haberme recostado y ser abrazado cálidamente- te amo Eri… -un suave susurro en mi oído-

-observe el reloj en mi oficina ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde y todo indicaba que hoy no había ningún problema hasta que alguien toco a la puerta- adelante -me recargue en mi cómodo sofá y observe a la persona que entraba y cerraba la puerta- buenas tardes Non-chan -se veía un poco triste… algo me indicaba que algo no iba bien-

Eri… mi abuela está en casa y… -sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas-

Nozomi? -me levante de mi puesto y le indique que se sentara- espera unos segundos- mientras iba a buscar un poco de agua- toma un poco de agua

Mi abuela no me quiere en casa y me corrió -creo que apreté un poco de más el vaso porque se rompió en mi mano-

Quien se cree… -ignore el dolor en mi mano- ¿Nico donde se encuentra?

Se quedó a discutir con la abuela, antes de que me corriera me dijo que viniera contigo, que ella se encargaría -esa vieja… sabía que era problemática-

Entonces iremos a ponerla en su lugar -sonreí ofreciéndole mi mano a Nozomi, pero ambos nos quedamos mudos al ver la cantidad de sangre que había y los pedazos de vidrio-… creo que esto requerirá sutura -Nozomi asintió- ¡KOTORII!

¿Para qué gritas por la puerta? -sonreí al ver la cara sorprendida de Nozomi al escuchar un fuerte estruendo por el pasillo y en menos de unos 5 minutos Kotori apareció con un botiquín- … como es que…?

Nos conocemos de toda la vida -le enseñe mi mano y algo en el rostro de Kotori cambio, una seriedad increíble e intimidante, no tardo ni diez minutos en limpiar mi mano y curar las heridas para después vendar y listo-

Como es que puedes ser tan descuidado… -solo sonreí restándole importancia- por otro parte- buena tardes Non-chan, ¿cómo has estado?

Emm bien supongo -aunque intente ocultar su pena, sé muy bien que Kotori me va a preguntar luego-

Bueno supongo que ya es hora de marcharme, Kotori puedes quedar a cargo tengo unos asuntos que atender junto a Nozomi -ella solo sonrió y se sentó en mi sofá- hasta mañana

Si, si largo. Llamare a limpieza para que se encargue de esto -asentí y rápidamente me lleve a Nozomi en mi auto a su casa donde por algún motivo me sentía un tanto asustado… pero no debía mostrar debilidad y menos antes la señora Yazawa-

-estacioné el auto y nos adentramos en la casa donde Nico estaba aún discutiendo con su madre… son iguales… un poco más arrugada pero iguales- y este quién es? -fruncí mi ceño-

Ayase Eri, futuro esposo de Yazawa Nico y pronto padre de Nozomi -me acerque a Nico quien tenía su mejilla roja… esta vieja se atrevió a golpearla-

Madre por favor… te pediré que no continúes -apreté mis puños, pero sé muy bien que si golpeo a una mujer seré un maricon y para peor me meteré en un problema peor-

No puedo creer las estupideces que me dices, además aun sigues casada con Ginta -sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estómago, pero no uno físico- no puedes casarte

Claro que puedo, estoy divorciada hace 8 años… 8 años que tú nos ignoraste por completo -me quede al lado de Nico quien tenía mi mano tomada con fuerza y Nozomi estaba tomando su otra mano- ahora te apareces como si nada. Estoy segura que para lo único que te apareces por aquí es para pedirme dinero como siempre lo haces… ¿acaso Kotaro está en la cárcel nuevamente? -vaya la familia que se gasta Nico-

¡Cómo te atreves! -su madre levanto su mano y antes de que pudiese tocar la cara de Nico me interpuse recibiéndola… mi hermoso rostro fue casi volteado por la fuerza de ese golpe- debes ayudar a tus hermanos menores, o es que acaso no los quieres

Claro que los quiero, pero es tu deber velar por lo que ellos hagan. Tu eres la madre, soy tu hija y jamás me has visto como tal -Nico se aferró a mi espalda con fuerza- estoy segura que papá me apoyaría en estos momentos

Así que te escudas detrás de este idiota -sentir como Nico temblaba a mis espaldas me estaba enojando aún más… sé que no debo interferir, pero mi deber es proteger a quienes amo-

Señora usted no tiene ningún derecho a tratar así a Nico, y como ha dicho, es deber de los padres encargarse de los hijos y no cargar todo -recibí otra bofetada, pero no me interesaba- si usted ha sido una mala madre es solo culpa suya, así que le pediré de manera educada que SE LARGE Y SE OLVIDE PARA SIEMPRE DE MI FAMILIA PORQUE DESDE AHORA NICO Y NOZOMI SON AYASE

Voy a hacer que pagues por todo esto -su madre me vio con claro odio-

¡NO ME INTERESA ASI QUE LARGOOOOO! ESTA MOLESTANDO A MI FAMILIA -solo me quede mirándola fijamente mientras retrocedía asustada, cuando ya estaba alejada me sonrió de mala manera y golpeo mi auto rompiendo el parabrisas y luego huyo-

Eri… -me di la vuelta suspirando al ver como mi pobre auto había sido atacado… pobre -porque eres tan escandaloso…

Porque nadie tiene derecho a tratarte mal -Nozomi se veía un poco más calmada, pero Nico estaba claramente shokeada por todo lo sucedido- además ustedes son parte de mi vida

-sonreí rascando mi nuca al sentirme avergonzado por esas palabras- muchas gracias por eso Eri -me acerqué para abrazarlas con fuerza-

Necesito hablar con mi padre… el debería enterarse al menos de lo que sucede -bese su frente y luego observe a Nozomi quien estaba cabizbaja-

Hijita estas bien -le jale las mejillas a Nozomi quien me veía con ganas de matarme por molestarla- vamos pequeña sonríe -después de unos 20 minutos molestando a Nozomi y luego ir al baño a cambiar las vendas en mi mano, Nico me conto que pronto conocería a su padre…-

Mi padre está en una gira con su banda y regresara el 20 de julio -asentí mientras me enseñaba una foto de él con su banda… santa madre de Madoka, él es…-

TETSU… -logre decir antes de gritar como loco y desmayarme-

 **Y contnuara ajajajajaja**

 **Para quienes no sepan Tetsu es el líder de L´Arc ~en~Ciel. bueno aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia que cada vez tiene menos sentido, pero el pobre Eri no se rendirá hasta que Nico del sí en el altar, ¬/¬ porque el otro SI ya lo dio ajajajaja**


End file.
